Rêve brisé
by nanouchka59
Summary: Cinq mois que Drew est parti pour devenir Rangers. Cinq longs mois de séparation...et bientôt les retrouvailles pour la petite famille de Rick et Drew. Malheureusement, rien ne va se passer comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé. Cette phrase ne cessait de revenir à son esprit : « Capitaine Lincoln, votre mari est blessé. Il faudrait que vous veniez le plus rapidement possible ». L'officier qui l'avait eu au téléphone, ne lui en avait pas dit plus, préférant lui parler en personne. Saleté d'armée et ses secrets. C'est donc dans l'urgence qu'il s'était organisé tant professionnellement que personnellement. Finalement, avoir sa belle mère à domicile avait parfois du bon. Ne connaissant rien des circonstances de l'accident et de l'état de Drew, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord avec Lily de ne rien dire à Brianna. Officiellement, Rick était parti remplacer un collègue à la dernière minute pour dispenser une formation.

Cela faisait déjà 5 mois que Drew était parti pour devenir Ranger et depuis, ils n'avaient eu que de brèves conversations au téléphone ou par mail. Rick essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où Drew avait pu les appeler, cherchant dans leur conversation des éléments de réponse. Certes, il l'avait senti très fatigué mais cela ne l'avait pas inquiété plus que ça. La fatigue faisait partie du package de la formation. Les instructeurs poussaient les stagiaires dans leurs derniers retranchements. Les organismes étaient poussés à l'extrême par notamment le manque de sommeil. Lui-même avait vécu cela pendant sa formation. Il avait vu nombre de ses camarades se blesser. Mais là, il avait le sentiment que c'était différent. Un nœud à l'estomac s'était formé depuis cet appel et c'est avec une grande angoisse qu'il parcourait les derniers kilomètres le séparant de Drew. Le fait que personne ne voulait lui parler ne le rassurait pas.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, qu'il pu se garer sur le parking de l'hôpital militaire où avait été transféré Drew. Il se présenta à l'accueil et là le parcours du combattant commença. Personne ne semblait savoir quelque chose et sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un très long moment qu'un médecin vint lui parler.

« bonjour, je suis le docteur Smith, c'est moi qui est pris en charge votre mari »

« comment va t'il, personne ne semble décider à me dire quoique ce soit »

« votre mari s'est fracturé la clavicule »

« tout ce mystère pour une fracture ? »

« non, pas vraiment..il y'a autre chose »

« c'est à dire »

« votre mari souffre également d'une insuffisance respiratoire sévère »

« attendez là, je ne parle pas le médecin moi, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« votre mari aurait attrapé un rhume et une grippe qui auraient dégénérés en pneumonie. Ses analyses sanguines ont mis en évidence non seulement des carences importantes mais également un cocktail de médicament énergisant et d'autres produits qu'il a dû se procurer pour se soigner seul »

« attendez là, je ne comprends pas, vous êtes en train de me dire que mon mari était malade et que personne n'a rien fait ? »

« c'est plus compliqué que ça je pense »

« que voulez-vous dire ? »

« écoutez, je vais être franc avec vous et ce que je vais vous dire maintenant, je l'ai obtenu de manière officieuse. Votre mari est arrivé aux urgences dans un état très préoccupant. Un état qui ne se justifie pas seulement par une simple chute. J'ai donc essayé de me renseigner sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver et il semblerait d'après mes informations que votre mari est servi en quelque sorte de souffre douleur à deux instructeurs. Il l'aurait pris en grippe dès le départ. Visiblement son statut d'officier confirmé et son âge ont joué contre lui. Il était le plus âgé de sa promotion. »

« whao, whao...vous êtes en train de me dire que mon mari depuis 5 mois a servi de défouloir pour instructeur en mal de reconnaissance ? »

« je pense que ça va au delà de son âge et de son grade »

« j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre »

« un des deux instructeurs en question aurait trouvé dans les affaires du capitaine Alister, une photo de votre famille »

« oui, c'est celle que notre fille a encadré et offerte avant son départ... »

« à partir de cette photo, il en a déduit que le capitaine était homosexuel. A partir de ce moment, il aurait, avec un autre instructeur, multiplié les brimades et les humiliations »

« ce sont des accusations assez graves...vous en êtes sûre ? et pourquoi me dire tout ça ? »

« j'ai eu des consignes à votre égard, je devais vous en dire le moins possible. Mais vu l'état de votre mari, je ne peux me résoudre à me taire. Ils essayent volontairement de taire quelque chose. J'ai également eu le droit à la visite d'un instructeur qui m'a fait passer un message clair. J'aime l'armée et ce genre de comportement entache sa réputation. Pousser des stagiaires pour voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller ok c'est le lot d'un ranger mais ce qu'à subit votre mari va au delà de ça. Vous devez être reçu par le commandant de la base et je pense qu'en haut lieu il ne doive pas tout savoir ou ne veule pas savoir. Ils vont certainement classer ça comme un banal accident, un mauvais concours de circonstances. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois depuis deux ans que nous recevons aux urgences des stagiaires dans un sale état. Votre mari est le pire cas que j'ai vu. Je crois sincèrement qu'il y'a eu mauvais traitement, et surtout absence de soins. Il est médecin et je pense qu'il a essayé de se soigner seul. Je pense également que pour tenir, il s'est fait des petits cocktails médicamenteux. Les produits que nous avons détecté dans son organisme le prouvent. »

Rick blanchissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il n'arrivait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il était au proie d'un mélange de sentiments, la colère, l'inquiétude, la révolte...tout se mélangeait et tournoyait autour de lui. Pourquoi ça arrivait à Drew...il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. C'était une personne avec un cœur gros comme ça. C'était une bonne personne qui n'hésitait pas à donner de sa personne pour aider. Il était d'ailleurs devenu médecin pour ça, aider. Il avait soigner sur le champ de bataille des soldats, il avait sauvé des vie, alors pourquoi la vie lui crachait au visage au moment où il pouvait réaliser son rêve. Parce qu'il est différent, parce qu'il aime un homme...la vie parfois n'a pas de sens...Rick, même s'il avait peur de la réponse, finit par poser une question qui le taraudait,

« et comment s'est-il fracturé la clavicule ? »

« d'après les ambulanciers, il serait tombé du pont de singe après avoir fait un malaise. Vu son état de faiblesse, qui ne date pas d'hier, je suis déjà très surpris qu'il est tenu aussi longtemps. Il manque énormément de sommeil et n'a pas dû faire un vrai repas depuis un certain temps. Sa tension est vraiment basse et ses analyses de sang sont catastrophiques »

« donc c'est réellement un accident »

« effectivement on peut le voir comme ça...mais pour moi, non ce n'est pas un accident. C'est la conséquence d'une multitude de faits. »

Rick était accablé par les propos du médecin. Comment des instructeurs peuvent ils se comporter de la sorte. La formation de ranger, aussi difficile soit elle, ne devrait pas engendrer des comportements déviants de la sorte, surtout venant d'officier. En étant un lui même, il n'a jamais traiter ses hommes de la sorte. Bien au contraire, pour les plus jeunes d'entre eux il était même un grand frère. Sur le champs de bataille, ils souffraient ensemble et risquaient leur vie ensemble quelque soit leur grade. Ils se serraient tous les coudes. Etre un ranger, c'est être capable de supporter physiquement la souffrance et de se dépasser mais c'est avant tout un état d'esprit, une philosophie, c'est une fierté. Et, ce que décrivait le médecin, ce n'était pas à l'image d'un ranger. Tout du moins celle qu'on lui avait inculquée lors de sa propre formation. Rick arrêta pour le moment de se triturer l'esprit, l'urgence était de voir son mari. Il en avait besoin, c'était comme une pulsion vitale. Il fallait qu'il voit Drew.

« et est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

« il est actuellement en soins intensifs, je vais vous accompagner et donner quelques instructions pour que vous puissiez le voir mais vous ne pourrez pas rester très longtemps tout du moins tant qu'il sera en soins intensifs »

« d'accord »

Rick avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller. Malheureusement, il prit vite conscience que ce n'était pas le cas. Il découvrit un Drew méconnaissable. Il avait les traits tirés, les joues creusées, visiblement il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Tout son corps était crispé. Son visage exprimait tellement de souffrance. Ce qui lui fit le plus peur c'était sa pâleur extrême. Il n'avait jamais connu Drew si mal. Il l'avait déjà vu malade mais pas à ce point. Il semblait si fragile, si petit...ce n'était pas Drew. Il était tellement absorbé par son mari, qu'il entendit à peine ce que lui disait le médecin :

« nous avons dû l'intuber à son arrivé. Dès qu'il sera capable de respirer à nouveau seul, nous le placerons seulement sous oxygène. Ce qui sera beaucoup plus confortable. Nous lui avons administré des antibiotiques assez puissants pour enrayer la pneumonie. En parallèle, nous l'avons ré-hydrater et nous essayons de faire remonter sa glycémie qui était extrêmement basse. Nous lui donnons également des antidouleurs pour son épaule. Il ne faudra pas non plus vous étonner mais il est couvert d'ecchymose sur l'ensemble du corps. Et, il a une entaille sur le mollet gauche qui n'est pas très jolie. Nous lui avons également fait passer un scanner, car je craignais une commotion cérébrale. Visiblement lors de sa chute, sa tête aurait heurté violemment un poteau en bois. Mais, il n'a rien révélé. Il faudra tout de même attendre son réveil pour voir si ce choc n'a pas eu des conséquences au niveau neurologique. »

« quelles conséquences ? »

« notamment amnésie, maux de tête, perte de sensibilité, perte d'équilibre….mais avant d'en arriver là, attendons qu'il reprenne conscience. La priorité est de faire remonter sa tension, son taux de sucre et de soigner cette pneumonie qui a causé sa déficience respiratoire »

« vous pensez qu'il se réveillera bientôt ? »

« je ne peux pas vous le dire. La fièvre a déjà beaucoup baissé mais il faut encore attendre que les antibiotiques continuent de faire effet. Je reste cependant optimiste. Son taux d'oxygène s'est grandement amélioré depuis son arrivée et certains signes montrent qu'il essaye de respirer seul, ce qui est très encourageant. Demain, nous pourrons peut-être l'ex-tuber et ne lui laisser qu'un dispositif plus léger et plus confortable. Tout dépend de lui. »

« ok, je peux rester un peu avec lui ? »

« oui, bien sûre, j'ai donné des instructions. Vous pouvez rester mais pas plus d'une heure. Après, il faudrait que vous preniez contact avec le responsable de la formation à la base. Je vous donnerai ses coordonnées. »

« merci »

« si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez à me faire appeler »

« merci »

Une fois le docteur sorti, Rick s'installa au chevet de son mari. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de lui prendre la main :

« chéri c'est moi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là. Je vais veiller sur toi. C'est bon de te revoir. Tu nous a manqué à la maison. Tu as loupé certaines choses. Ceci dit une chose n'a pas changé, ta maman squatte toujours notre bureau mais elle a été d'une grande aide pour Brianna surtout lorsque j'étais de permanence. Et, au final la cohabitation se passe plutôt bien. Sinon, Bri a fait sa première soirée pyjama avec deux copines le WE dernier, tu aurais du voir ça….la maison fut très animée même le chien a fini par se planquer. Mais son sourire valait tout l'or du monde. Elle a vraiment progressé à l'école et à fait beaucoup d'efforts donc ça valait bien quelques heures de supplice pour moi...je peux t'assurer que l'Irak ou l'Afghanistan c'est une partie de plaisir face à trois adolescentes en puissance. Ho et ta maman a réorganisé toute notre cuisine...tu verrais ça, tu ne la reconnaîtrais pas, je ne retrouve rien….elle voulait s'attaquer à notre dressing et nos uniformes, mais j'ai réussi à l'en tenir éloignée...Et, j'allais oublier, Max s'est fait une copine, c'est la chienne de nos nouveaux voisins. Ce qui m'a permis de discuter avec eux. Ils sont très gentils. Mais je ne serais pas étonné si Max nous faisait grand-père….Tu vois, il faut que tu te réveilles pour pouvoir rentrer et voir tout ça. Mais la chose la plus importante c'est que tu m'as vraiment manqué, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi...»

Rick continua à lui raconter de nombreuses anecdotes survenues pendant son absence et passa le reste du temps plongé dans ses pensées. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas lâché la main brûlante de Drew, lui caressant du pouce le dos de la main. Il voulait lui faire ressentir sa présence. Il se souvenait lui-même, lorsqu'il fut amputé, que la première chose dont il se souvenait, alors que l'anesthésie s'estompait, c'était le contact de la main de Drew. Ce contact lui avait paru alors très rassurant.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la main d'une infirmière sur son épaule :

« Capitaine, je suis désolée mais les visites sont terminées. »

« ho pardon, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé »

« ce n'est rien, vous étiez calme, on vous a laissé un peu plus de temps mais là je ne peux pas faire plus »

« c'est déjà gentil »

« vous pourrez venir le revoir demain en début d'après midi. En attendant, si vous le souhaitez, laissez-moi vos coordonnées, nous vous appellerons s'il y'a une évolution»

« merci »

« je vous laisse le numéro des soins intensifs également, vous pourrez appeler demain matin pour avoir des nouvelles de votre mari et savoir comment s'est passée la nuit »

« d'accord merci »

Rick n'avait aucune envie de quitter son mari, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le personnel était très gentil, mais les règles étaient les règles. Ils étaient tous des militaires habitués à obéir aux ordres. Il prit tout de même le temps de dire au revoir à Drew en lui déposant un léger baisé sur le front en sueur...

« bonne nuit mon cœur...je reviens demain sans faute. Je t'aime capitaine Alister »

Moralement, il était vidé de toute cette journée. C'est comme un automate qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il devait se trouver un hôtel et passer quelques coups fils...En parlant de coup de fil, Lily, comment lui expliquer l'inexplicable...là, il n'était pas en état. Il reporta son appel. Il était encore sous le choc et devait d'abord digérer toute cette histoire. Il se sentait prêt à craquer émotionnellement et ce n'était pas une bonne chose de le faire au téléphone. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, il préféra marcher un peu aux alentours de l'hôpital. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser Drew derrière lui. Si quelque chose arrivait, il serait à côté. Il pensait même dormir dans sa voiture sur le parking. Il aurait moins le sentiment de l'abandonner. Fatigué, il finit pas se poser dans un bar en face de l'hôpital. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis hier soir et s'il voulait tenir le coup il devait manger un petit quelque chose même s'il n'avait pas très faim..

Alors qu'il était installé à une table, triturant son téléphone en essayant de trouver les mots pour répondre à sa belle mère qui avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises, une voix le fit quitter ces rêveries.

« capitaine Lincoln ? »

« heu oui »

« vous me reconnaissez ? Je suis le docteur Smith... »

« ho oui excusez moi, en civil, j'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître... »

« mon ami déteste mon uniforme de l'hôpital, trouvant que le bleu de ma blouse ne me va pas du tout...du coup, je me change avant de rentrer... »

Rick éclata de rire.

« content de vous faire rire »

« excusez moi c'est nerveux, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste que j'ai dit la même chose à mon mari...vos blouses bleues sont affreuses »

« j'avoue...vous avez réussi à avoir le commandant de la base ? »

« oui, il veut me voir demain matin »

« c'est une bonne chose »

« à condition qu'il ne fasse pas de langue de bois comme c'est si bien faire l'armée parfois »

« il y'a un risque »

« je peux vous poser une question ? Pourquoi avoir été si franc tout à l'heure, vous auriez pu vous cacher derrière la version officielle?»

« je peux m'asseoir ? »

« bien sûre »

« votre histoire me touche plus que cela ne devrait. Comme, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis en couple. Je suis même marié. Il s'appelle Eric. »

« ok, donc vous êtes gay »

« gay et soldat, tout comme vous et votre mari. Lorsque, j'ai rencontré Eric, j'ai eu du mal à concilier ma vie de soldat et ma vie avec cet homme dont j'étais éperdument amoureux. Vous connaissez la politique de l'armée au sujet de l'homosexualité ? »

« don't ask, don't tell »

« exactement, j'ai fini par avoir deux vies. En uniforme, j'étais le parfait hétéro et en civil, j'aimais un homme. Mais, à cause de ça j'ai failli le perdre...il en a eu marre de devoir se cacher, de se faire passer pour un ami qui venait me chercher lorsque je partais en déploiement ou lorsque je rentrais. Il m'a posé un ultimatum...et je l'ai choisi lui...j'ai décidé de m'assumer complètement. C'était l'électrochoc qu'il me fallait. Malheureusement, au cours d'un de mes déploiements, j'ai eu à faire à un commandant homophobe. J'en ai bavé pendant 5 était prétexte à m'humilier, à me brimer. J'ai joué au bon soldat et j'ai courbé l'échine et je suis rentré. Malheureusement, ces 5 mois avaient laissé des traces sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et petit à petit je suis tombé en dépression. Je brûlais la chandelle par les deux bouts, je faisais n'importe quoi. J'ai failli perdre mon mari une deuxième fois. Depuis, je me suis juré que personne d'autre ne viendrait me dire comment vivre. »

« donc quand vous avez appris ce qui s'était passé pour mon mari, ça vous a rappelé des mauvais souvenirs ? »

« oui, vous devriez manger maintenant, sinon votre plat va être froid »

« je n'ai pas très faim... »

« en même temps, vu votre assiette, je comprends...écoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. J'étais venu boire un café avant d'aller chercher mon mari. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir manger avec nous. Mon mari est un vrai cordon bleu. Et, surtout cela vous évitera de ruminer tout seul dans votre coin. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Vous avez déjà largement dépasser vos obligations professionnelles »

« si je vous le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Et si cela devait m'arriver, j'aimerai que quelqu'un me tende une main »

« c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de l'hôpital »

« ha je vois, écoutez, si il se passe quoique ce soit avec le Capitaine, je serais le premier averti. Je suis son médecin de référence..allez venez, vous n'êtes pas en état de rester seul... »

« et votre mari, que va t'il dire ? »

« ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne dira rien. Je lui ai déjà parler de votre mari...à la maison, c'est un peu mon psy... »

« c'est d'accord alors »

« vous êtes en voiture ? »

« oui, je l'ai laissé sur le parking de l'hôpital, je ne me sentais pas capable de prendre le volant »

« allez, je vous emmène alors, vous la récupérez plus tard »

« et votre mari, il fait quoi dans la vie pour finir aussi tard? »

« il est enseignant en maternelle, et ce soir il avait une réunion avec des parents. Je devais aller le chercher après. Il est tard et je n'aime pas trop qu'il rentre seul »

« protecteur, docteur ? »

« un peu oui, j'avoue »

« ce doit être le métier qui veut ça, j'ai le même à la maison »

« et si nous laissions tomber les docteur et capitaine, moi c'est Tom »

« et moi c'est Rick »


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

« tient c'est là, sa classe c'est la dernière à droite au rez de chaussée, visiblement, il n'a pas fini »

« ce n'est pas trop dure pour lui d'être marié à un soldat. La vie n'est pas facile pour les conjoints surtout lorsque nous sommes déployés »

« vaste sujet, source de discorde mais il sait que j'aime ce que je fais. Et, il m'accepte comme je suis avec mon uniforme »

« je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, car Drew sait ce que je vis, et pourquoi je le fais. Pour moi, j'ai de la chance, c'est plus facile »

« peut être...après l'ignorance de ce que l'on vit là bas peut avoir du bon aussi. Allez vient, on va le sortir de sa classe, sinon, il peut y rester la nuit entière et moi, j'ai faim »

Rick sur les talons de Tom pénétra dans l'établissement. Il en eut des frissons en rêvant qu'un jour peut être c'est en tenant la main d'un enfant qu'il pénétrera dans ce genre d'endroit.

Plus, ils approchaient de la classe d'Eric, plus Tom arborait un magnifique sourire...

Son mari étant toujours occupé à discuter avec des parents, Tom et Rick se firent discrets jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix provenant de la classe...

« lieutenant Smith au rapport »

Tom éclata de rire...et en se retournant vers Rick...

« bienvenu dans mon monde »

Rick fut stupéfait en voyant les deux époux s'échangeant un baiser alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Décidément, avec Drew, ils avaient encore des progrès à faire.

« et qui est ce charmant soldat qui t'accompagne ? »

« je te présente le Capitaine Lincoln, c'est le mari du Capitaine Alister dont je t'ai parlé. Je l'ai invité à manger avec nous.»

« ho oui, enchanté, et comment va t'il ? »

Rick rappelait à la réalité ne sut que répondre. C'est Tom en voyant le visage de Rick défait qui prit le relais.

« il y'a du mieux, et nous restons optimistes, n'est ce pas Rick »

« oui oui »

Essayant de changer de sujet, Tom lança :

« bon ce n'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai faim. Tu es prêt ? »

« j'ai deux trois bricoles à finaliser pour demain, tu peux aller chercher Jules à la garderie ? Je l'ai mis pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Comme je savais que nous allions rentrer tard...Il est 19 h et Elise l'a gardé pendant ma réunion. »

« à vos ordres chef, Rick je vais te présenter le deuxième homme de ma vie »

« tu as un fils ? »

« he oui, nous l'avons adopté lorsqu'il avait un an...et là, il en a 6...ça grandit trop vite ces petites choses. Et, toi si j'ai bien compris tu as une fille ? »

« oui, Brianna, elle a 13 ans. Nous l'avons adopté, il y'a deux ans maintenant. C'est une ado géniale, avec du caractère mais géniale »

« l'adolescence et ses joies...je ne suis pas pressé de me retrouver avec un ado bourré d'hormones qui le titillent au quotidien... »

Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans la salle où se tenait la garderie...en voyant son papa, une petite tête toute blonde se précipita vers eux...

« dady...c'est trop cool que tu viennes me chercher...papa m'avait dit que c'était lui qui viendrait »

« changement de programme »

« et lui c'est qui dady »

« je te présente Rick, un ami, il va manger avec nous ce soir »

« cool, c'est mieux que papy et mamy. Ce sera plus fun. »

« Jules ne parle pas comme ça de tes grands parents...va chercher tes affaires et dit au revoir à Elise »

Rick, en spectateur de cette scène, eut le cœur serré. Brianna le comblait de bonheur, elle avait fait de lui un père, mais Jules lui rappela son envie d'agrandir sa famille. Il avait déjà parlé à Drew de son souhait d'accueillir un deuxième enfant mais est ce que l'avenir lui permettra de le faire. L'état de Drew étant très incertain. Une vague de tristesse le submergea.

« Rick, ça va ? »

« oui, c'est juste que te voir avec ton fils me rappelle juste une promesse que m'a faite Drew »

« ton mari est une force de la nature, et foi de médecin, je suis très optimiste sur l'évolution de son état...et il la tiendra sa promesse... »


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Arrivés à domicile, Rick découvrit une charmante maison, tout ce qui a de plus banal pour une famille. Comme quoi, deux papas et un enfant peuvent vivre de manière conventionnelle, n'en déplaise à certains. Rick observait avec envie toute cette petite famille évoluait.

« papa papa, on mange quoi ce soir ? »

« j'ai fait des lasagnes hier soir, que je n'ai plus qu 'à les réchauffer, toi va prendre ta douche »

« pfff, la douche c'est pas drôle...et pis d'abords j'en ai pris une hier... »

Eric dépité, porta son regard sur son mari qui se retenait de pouffer de rire...

« écoute mon chat, si tu prends ta douche gentiment, ce soir c'est moi qui raconte une histoire »

« avec des monstres et des dragons ? »

« oui... »

« cool dady »

Eric regarda Rick...

« super, ça sent les cauchemars à plein nez... »

Rick ne pu s'empêcher de rire...suivi d'Eric...

« je te préviens lieutenant, c'est toi qui te lève cette nuit »

« oui, chef »

Ce sont des moments comme ça que Rick aspiré à vivre. Des moments simples du quotidien, des moments cocasses provoqués par la spontanéité et la naïveté d'un enfant.

Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre un peu, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il s'en saisit et fit une grimace...tout en le laissant sonner...

« tu ne réponds pas ? »

« ma belle mère, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire »

« la vérité en édulcoré...tu veux que je lui parle ? »

« non, c'est à moi de le faire...et merde maintenant, c'est bri... »

« décroche alors »

« coucou bri...oui ma puce, je vais bien...je ne sais pas quand je rentre...ok...tu me passes ta grand mère ? »

Rick pris son courage à deux mains et expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qui était arrivé. Il omis volontairement certains aspects. Il dû également s'excuser de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt et de ne pas avoir répondu aux multiples appels. Une fois raccroché, il fut soulagé mais vidé...il ressentait à nouveau toute la fatigue de la journée. Et comme à chaque fois dans ces moments là c'est sa jambe qui se manifestait par une violente douleur...

Eric le voyant se crisper, s'affola...

« he Rick, ça va ? »

« oui, juste ma jambe qui me lance »

« attends, je vais chercher Tom »

« non, ça va j'ai l'habitude, ça va passer »

« ne joue pas au bon soldat tu veux... »

Rick n'eut pas le temps de le contredire que Tom arrivait à grands pas.

« qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« une douleur au niveau de ma cuisse et de mon genou. J'ai été trop longtemps sur ma prothèse et là elle me rappelle à son bon souvenir »

« comment ça une prothèse ? »

«il y'a 4 ans, à la suite d'un accident, j'ai été amputé de la jambe droite, au dessous du genou »

« whao, je n'avais rien remarqué...viens dans le salon, je vais regarder, si tu as été trop longtemps sans enlever ta prothèse tu as peut être une irritation ou un lymphocèle »

« je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« non capitaine, sinon je te lâche Eric, il est pire que moi »

« ok »

C'est en s'appuyant sur Tom qu'il se dirigea vers le salon.

« je peux te retirer ta prothèse ? »

« attends, je vais le faire...c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à déléguer... »

« je comprends, pendant ce temps, je vais chercher ma trousse »

La douleur ne refluait pas, décidément la journée était vraiment pourrie.

« bon écoute je ne vois rien de bien alarmant...ton genou est légèrement gonflé mais le moignon est propre. Tu devrais ne pas la remettre pour soulager ton genou. Je dois avoir des béquilles, je vais aller te les chercher et je vais te donner un antidouleur et de la glace pour ton genou.»

« merci et désolé »

« désolé de quoi...tu n'as rien fait qui nécessite des excuses»

Eric arriva sur ces mots.

« j'ai préparé la chambre d'ami, il est hors de question que tu repartes ce soir. Tu as une tête de déterré »

« mais... »

« il n'y a pas de mais, ici c'est moi le général en chef. Demande à Tom... »

« désolé Rick mais je ne suis que Lieutenant, et je pense comme Eric, surtout si je te donne un antidouleur. Tu risques d'être dans le coton.»

« ça me touche énormément, après tout nous nous ne connaissions pas il y'a à peine 6 heures »

« tu n'as pas l'air d'un psychopathe et au pire j'ai mon arme à la maison »

Rick sourit timidement à la dernière remarque.

« dady, Rick a le même sac que toi...heureusement, qu'il y'a vos noms dessus »

Jules se tue en voyant la jambe de Rick.

« dady, il a quoi Rick ? »

« Rick a eu un accident, et les médecins ont du lui coupé une partie de la jambe. A la place, il a ce qu'on appelle une prothèse... »

« c'est toi qui lui a coupé la jambe ? »

« non mon chat »

« je peux toucher ? »

« non, Jules ça ne se fait pas... »

Rick intervint pour soulager le père...

« tu peux toucher si tu veux...par contre n'appuie pas trop, ce soir j'ai un peu mal »

« c'est tout bizarre »

« tu vois, je mets cette chaussette au bout de mon genou et ensuite ma prothèse. Et après, je peux faire presque tout ce que fait une personne qui a ses deux jambes »

« c'est trop bien...c'est comme robocop »

« oui, on peut dire ça »

Le petit garçon et Rick se mirent à rire. Il fut étonné de ne pas avoir été gêné des questions du petit garçon. Habituellement, il changeait de conversation. C'était un aspect intime de sa vie qu'il n'aimait pas trop abordé. Mais la naïveté de l'enfant ne lui fit pas peur. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être jugé.

« à table tout le monde »

Eric, qui n'avait pas assisté à la conversation précédente, fut surpris de voir Rick arrivait en béquille, et surtout une partie de son treillis vide.

« who, tu t'ai fais ça comment »

« j'y crois pas tel père tel fils...chéri, ce genre de chose ça ne se demande pas »

« non, laisse Tom, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu un accident de la route. Je revenais avec mon unité de 9 mois de déploiement en Afghanistan. Je téléphonais à Drew, pour lui dire que nous étions en chemin pour la base. Lui a dû raccrocher et 15 minutes plus tard, trou noir. Je ne me souviens de rien. Mon bus a été percuté par un chauffard ivre. Je me suis réveillé aux urgences où travaille Drew. Avec un autre médecin, ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais ma jambe s'est vite nécrosée. Le chirurgien a dû se résoudre à amputer »

« ça dû être difficile »

« sur le moment, oui, mais quand je fais le bilan maintenant, cette blessure m'a beaucoup apporté. Elle m'a obligé à faire le point sur moi-même, sur qui je suis et ce que je veux. Et surtout, elle a fait évoluer mon couple. Avant nous nous tenions éloigner l'un l'autre dans des lieux publics, nous réservions deux chambres en vacance...on se cachait. Et, mon accident m'a appris que la vie peut vite basculer et qu'elle est courte. Depuis, j'essaye de vivre à fond. J'ai fait mon coming-out et je suis très heureux. J'ai épousé l'homme que j'aime et je suis devenu père. »

« c'est une belle leçon de vie, votre histoire en est encore plus belle »

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Tom comme promis parti raconter une histoire à son fils. Rick se retrouva seul avec Eric. Tout en débarrassant la table, ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre. Ils firent plus ample connaissance.

« au fait, Tom et toi vous m'avez parlé de ton mari, mais tu as une photo, j'aimerais mettre un visage sur son nom »

Rick sortit son téléphone et chercha dans sa galerie une photo. Il montra celle où ils sont sur la plage à trois avec Brianna en train de faire le pitre...

« vous êtes une jolie famille »

« merci, toi aussi tu as une belle famille. On sent bien que Tom est fou amoureux et un tantiné protecteur »

« un psychopathe, tu veux dire »

« à ce point ? »

« après, je le laisse faire. Il a des circonstances atténuantes. Il y'a deux ans, il est rentré de quatre mois de déploiement, et je suis tombé malade. J'ai eu une leucémie. Je commence seulement à aller mieux. Alors, dès que j'éternue ou que je me mouche, c'est branle bas de combat. »

« c'est parce qu'il t'aime »

« oui, je sais...moi aussi. Je sais qu'il a eu très peur.»

« Drew est un peu comme ça aussi. Déjà avant mon accident, il était protecteur mais depuis c'est encore pire. Là, il serait furax, j'ai oublié mes cachets à la maison et il me dirait que je ne prends pas soin de moi. Et, avec Brianna, je n'en parle même pas...c'est un papa surprotecteur »

« nous avons tous nos défauts »

« à côté de ça c'est quelqu'un qui a un cœur énorme. Tu lui demandes quoique ce soit, il sera là. Il est parfois même trop gentil, et se fait avoir. Ce que j'aime en lui, c'est son côté timide, réservé...alors que quand il est au boulot, il est sûre de lui, il s'impose...C'est le premier à voir si tu vas mal. Il est très empathique. »

« tu en sais plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« non, je vois le commandant de la base demain, mais d'après ce que Tom a appris, ce n'est pas jolie...c'est injuste pour Drew. Il a tellement travaillé pour en arriver là, il ne mérite pas ça. Je m'en veux, car je l'ai poussé à dire oui. Au départ, j'étais contre cette formation mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ce que moi j'avais déjà. C'était son rêve d'être ranger depuis qu'il est entré dans l'armée. Et, là j'ai l'impression qu'on lui a brisé son rêve. Je ne comprends pas qu'il m'en ai pas parlé au téléphone ou par mail. C'est de ma faute si il est dans ce lit d'hôpital dans cet état. Tel que je le connais, il pensait qu'il allait me décevoir s'il échouait. Je pense qu'inconsciemment je lui ai mis trop de pression»

« il ne faut pas penser ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a mis dans cet état. Ce sont des instructeurs fous furieux. Et tu sais quand Tom a eu des ennuis lors d'un de ses déploiements, il ne m'en a pas parlé tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter. Tout comme moi, quand j'ai commencé à ressentir les premiers symptômes de la maladie alors qu'il était en Afghanistan. Je ne lui en ai rien dit. La vie de militaire mais aussi la vie de conjoint de militaire sont faites de sacrifices et de mensonges par omission. Il faut vivre cette vie pour la comprendre. »

« oui, tu as peut être raison »


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Voilà déjà deux semaine que Rick passait ses journées à l'hôpital. Drew était sorti des soins intensifs. Il avait été installé dans une chambre individuelle, ce qui était plus confortable et surtout ce qui permettait à son mari de rester près de lui plus longtemps. Ce dernier passait des heures à lui parler. Tom lui avait dit que ça permettait de stimuler Drew. Mais il passait aussi de longues heures à ruminer.

Son RDV avec le commandant de la base n'avait rien donné. Les explications restaient floues et personne ne semblait vouloir briser le silence. Le seul espoir qui lui restait était les autres stagiaires. Il devait en rencontrer en fin de semaine. En reprenant, les affaires de Drew à la base, il avait fait la connaissance de certains et leur avait donné RDV à l'extérieur pour plus de discrétion. Il avait l'intention de faire la lumière sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait même déjà contacté quelques personnes capables de l'aider et de tirer des ficelles.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à quitter Drew. Un espèce de pressentiment, le poussait à rester mais dans un hôpital militaire, l'heure c'est l'heure. Ce soir là, il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter l'étage où était Drew et il s'était installé dans la salle d'attente. C'est donc là que Tom retrouva celui qui en deux semaines était devenu un ami.

« he mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là à cette heure. Les visites sont terminées depuis au moins deux heures. »

« je n'y arrive pas ce soir »

« tu n'arrives pas à quoi ? »

« à le quitter...tous les soirs, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner. Il s'est toujours occupé de moi, et lorsque j'ai été amputé, il se partageait entre les urgences et ma chambre. Et, moi lorsque c'est lui qui ait besoin, je l'abandonne.»

« tu ne l'abandonnes pas et il le sait. Il ne faut pas que tu penses ça. »

« il me manque, je ressens comme un vide énorme... »

« ok, je vois. Tu sais quand Eric a été hospitalisé, j'étais pareil. J'ai squatté mon bureau des nuits entières. Je te comprends, je suis passé par là, mais en tant qu'ami, je dois aussi te prévenir, que ce n'est pas la solution. J'étais tellement crevé que je n'arrivais plus à ne rien faire, y compris m'occuper ni d'Eric ni de Jules. Je l'ai tellement mis de côté qu'il s'est senti en quelque sorte abandonné. Un soir, alors qu'il dormait chez ses grands parents et que moi je passais une énième nuit ici, il a pris son sac à dos et à voulu rejoindre son papa. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand ma belle mère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait disparu. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. As-tu parlé à Brianna ? »

« non pas encore mais elle commence à poser beaucoup de questions et je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. »

« tu devrais lui dire de venir ce WE, et tout lui expliquer. Çà te ferait du bien de la voir et elle pourrait voir Drew. »

« mais il a tellement changé physiquement, elle... »

Rick ne pu terminer sa phrase. Lui même avait été choqué de voir Drew dans cet état, alors Brianna...comment réagirait elle ?

Rick craquait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser ni même à prendre de décision. Il dormait très mal, et la fatigue le rongeait jour après jour.

Il devait également prendre une décision. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était là et côté boulot ça commençait à être compliqué de justifier son absence. Un autre aspect venait s'ajouter, financier celui-ci. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus travailler. Déjà que Drew ne percevrait plus sa solde de stagiaire dans la mesure où il avait quitté la formation, et qu'il n'était pas prêt de retrouver son poste de chef des internes au SAM. Tout cela n'était que matériel mais les factures ignorent les drames et continuent de tomber. Heureusement encore que les soins et l'hospitalisation de Drew étaient pris en charge par l'armée sinon ils courraient à la catastrophe. Ils ont bien quelques économies mais si la situation devait perdurer, elles partiraient comme neige au soleil. La seule solution raisonnable serait de faire transférer Drew au SAM. Le seul hic étant l'état de ce dernier. Surporterait-il un tel voyage ? Tom et lui en avait déjà parlé. Le médecin n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. Drew était encore instable.

Rick culpabilisait de penser à l'aspect matériel. Ça ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Il avait l'impression que Drew ne se réveillerait jamais.

« depuis combien de jour, tu n'as pas fait une nuit complète ? Et ne me mens pas, je t'entends la nuit tourner en rond dans ton lit et quand je vois ta tête je me dis que ce n'est pas dans mes rêves »

« je ne sais même plus moi même... »

« ce soir, je vais te donner quelque chose pour te détendre et ne me dit pas non...je te donnerai quelque chose de léger. Tu as besoin de dormir. Brianna a assez d'un papa à l'hôpital. Et surtout ce soir, tu lui téléphones et tu lui parles. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est une jeune fille intelligente et vive. Tu seras peut être surpris de sa réaction. »

« avec Drew, ils ont développé une relation très fusionnelle. C'est lui qui s'est occupée d'elle lorsqu'elle était malade. C'est lui qui a craqué le premier pour elle. A partir du jour où il l'a rencontré il n'a cessé de me parler d'elle. Je me souviens encore du soir où il m'a proposé de l'adopter. Il ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Je pense que dès le premier soir où il l'a vu, il a su qu'elle deviendrait sa fille. Moi, j'ai mis plus de temps. J'avais du mal à trouver ma place entre les deux. Et puis, alors que nous lui tenions compagnie à l'hôpital, Drew a été appelé aux urgences. J'ai passé des heures entières à parler avec Brianna, à jouer aux cartes et à lui lire son livre préféré. Et là, j'ai eu un déclic. Depuis le départ de Drew, tous les deux nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés. Nous avons fait des sorties ensemble, nous avons passé des heures entières à regarder des séries ensemble ou à faire des randonnées, c'était génial même si Drew nous manquait...il me manque énormément, c'est atroce. Je le vois physiquement mais tout le reste me manque, nos discussions, nos fous rire, et même nos disputes...Il est tout pour moi. Et s'il ne revenait jamais...je fais quoi moi... »

« tu es dans une phase très négative...je sais que ça peut te paraître long, mais Drew va finir par se réveiller. Tu as bien vu qu'il y'a des évolutions positives ces derniers jours. Et, il faut du temps à son corps pour qu'il se remette de tout ce qu'il a subit. Il faut continuer à lui parler et à le stimuler, je suis sûre qu'il t'entends. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je pense qu'entendre la voix de Brianna, lui ferait du bien. Il faut que tu lui parles et que tu la fasses venir. Les jours où Eric voyait Jules même lorsqu'il était mal, il se sentait un peu mieux. C'était comme une parenthèse pour lui. Je l'ai compris tard. Au début, je l'avais complètement exclu, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Depuis, j'ai compris que les enfants peuvent comprendre si on leur explique et surtout qu'ils ont leur rôle à jouer même dans ces moments.»

Tom réussit à convaincre Rick de repartir avec lui. Ce dernier passa près d'une heure au téléphone avec sa fille. Il lui expliqua presque tout et ils organisèrent sa venue pour le WE. Rick était vidé émotionnellement et physiquement. Mais il savait qu'il allait passer encore une nuit à cauchemarder et surtout à trop penser. Mais c'était sans compter son ami médecin. En fin de repas, il lui tendit un cachet avec un verre d'eau.

« allez, tu me prends ça. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'est très léger mais ça va t'aider à te détendre. Tu es tellement crispé depuis quelques jours que tu es raide et tu boites. »

« je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« non, capitaine sinon je t'envoie le général en chef de la maison... »

« ok, j'ai vu de quoi était capable Eric, allez donne moi ce cachet... »

« et bien voilà, tu deviens raisonnable et après dodo »

Rick ne su si c'était la fatigue ou le calmant mais il tomba très rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Il fit un nombre incalculable de rêve, tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Le stress et l'anxiété mettait à mal son subconscient qui se déchaînait. Des souvenirs de guerre au souvenir d'enfance en passant par des souvenirs de sa vie avec Drew, l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au petit matin lorsqu'il sentit une main le secouer vivement...

« Rick réveille toi... »

« hum...quelle heure est-il ? »

« 6 heures soldat...allez habille toi, j'ai besoin de toi à l'hosto ? »

Sur ces mots, Rick bondit et réagit vivement.

« quelque chose ne va pas avec Drew ? »

« il se réveille doucement, mais il est agité d'après les infirmières...j'ai pensé que tu pourrais le calmer mieux que nous. Je voudrais éviter de le sédater à nouveau...alors magne toi... »

« ok »

Le trajet parut très long à Rick. Il était tiraillé entre la joie de retrouver son mari enfin réveillé et l'angoisse de découvrir de nouvelles séquelles. Les mots de Tom lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que Drew pouvait souffrir de problème neurologique suite à sa chute résonnaient à son esprit. Et, si il ne le reconnaissait pas, lui et Brianna ? Et si les séquelles physiques étaient plus graves ? Drew était un docteur, un chirurgien et un soldat, rester deux minutes sans ne rien faire n'était pas dans sa nature.

Une fois arrivé, Rick et Tom se précipitèrent à l'étage. La chambre de Drew était ouverte et plusieurs infirmières essayaient de le calmer...

« docteur contente de vous voir, on ne sait plus quoi faire et comme vous avez donné comme consigne de ne rien lui donner... »

« Rick à toi de jouer...sortez tous de cette chambre, il y'a trop de monde ici... »

Rick se précipita au chevet de son mari. Il était très agité, il avait les yeux hagards. Tout son visage exprimait de la peur...sa respiration était saccadée, les moniteurs autour s'affolaient...

Rick se pencha sur lui et commença à lui parler d'une voix douce et calme...il ne fallait pas en plus qu'il lui transmette ses propres angoisses.

« Drew c'est moi, regarde moi, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes...je suis avec toi, je ne te quitte pas... »

Rick voyant Drew réceptif, essaya de lui caresser le visage. Il finit par poser sa main sur sa joue et le caressa avec le pouce. Ce geste, il l'avait fait plus d'une fois, lorsque Drew cauchemardait ou lorsqu'il était stressé. Il savait que ce geste le calmait instantanément. Drew finit effectivement par retrouver une respiration quasi normale et les moniteurs reprirent un son plus monotone.

Tom en profita pour s'approcher.

« capitaine Alister, je suis le docteur Smith, savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

Drew en entendant une voix inconnue quitta le regard de son mari et commença à paniquer à nouveau.

« Drew regarde moi, je suis toujours là, Tom est un ami. Il t'a soigné. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Après une longue et angoissante attente, le temps que Drew analyse les informations, il finit par essayer de répondre.

« je... »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Une fois la quinte passée, Tom lui expliqua...

« ne forcez pas, vous avez été intubé à votre arrivée aux urgences, votre gorge doit être très irritée »

« Tom, il a l'air complètement désorienté »

« on va lui laissez le temps de revenir parmi nous, c'est normal»

Tom décida de s'y prendre autrement.

« capitaine, répondez juste avec la tête...est ce que vous reconnaissez l'homme à côté de vous ? »

Drew tout en regardant Rick, fit un léger oui de la tête. Un grand soulagement pour ce dernier. Au moins, il le reconnaissait.

Le médecin lui posa encore quelques questions qui lui permit de réaliser un premier bilan neurologique. A première vue, rien de bien inquiétant.

« je pense que nous pouvons arrêter là pour le moment, je vous laisse tous les deux. Et surtout capitaine reposez-vous, je repasserai en fin de matinée . Rick si tu as besoin, tu me fais appeler et pour soulager sa gorge, tu peux lui donner de la glace »

« ok merci Tom »

Une fois seul, Rick pu de nouveau se consacrer à son mari. Cinq mois qu'il ne s'était pas vu, c'est long.

« je suis heureux de revoir tes jolis yeux. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue »

Drew ne quittait pas le regard de Rick, et d'une voix rocailleuse il répondit :

« désolé... »

Rick pouvait lire dans les yeux de son mari toute sa tristesse et sa déception.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher d'accord. Et, je vois où tu veux en venir, tu ne m'as pas déçu...nous en reparlerons plus tard quand tu te sentiras mieux. Pour l'instant, tu te reposes et tu te soignes. »

« fatigué... »

« dors mon cœur, je reste là »


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Voilà quelques jours que Drew avait repris conscience. Et pendant ces quelques jours, Rick ne pu que constater des changements dans le comportement de son mari. Il était nerveux, irascible, à la limite du désagréable. Mais il développait également une hypersensibilité incontrôlable. Rick dansait en fonction de ses humeurs et la vie était loin d'être facile pour lui. Il essayait de prendre sur lui, d'être patient, mais un après midi, il finit par exploser. Drew n'avait cessé d'être désagréable, et de se comporter comme un enfant.

« attends là, ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux de Tom »

« si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris votre manège »

« mais ça ne va pas...Tom est marié, il a un petit garçon, c'est un ami. Il n'a pas hésité à m'aider, à nous aider, car je te le rappelle qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. Tu délires complètement. »

« vous êtes toujours collés ensemble alors excuses moi de me poser des questions »

« mais je passe mes journées avec toi... »

« sauf quand tu vas boire un café ou faire un tour avec lui... »

« écoutes, je crois que je vais te laisser réfléchir à tes bêtises et moi je vais m'aérer la tête, là tu dépasses les bornes... »

Rick sortit furieux de la chambre. Il ne supportait plus les sautes d'humeur de Drew et là, il est allé vraiment trop loin. Ils ont toujours alimenté une confiance mutuelle l'un dans l'autre. Chacun pouvait sortir sans l'autre sans subir sa jalousie. Leur couple ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme ça. Ils se faisaient entièrement confiance enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rick se sentait perdu, il ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'il aimait. Et, le problème était que personne n'arrivait à expliquer pourquoi Drew avait ce genre de comportement.

Il finit par aller s'asseoir sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Il avait besoin d'air et de souffler. Il passa un long moment les yeux dans le vague. Il regardait la vie s'animait autour de lui sans vraiment la voir, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui tende un gobelet...

« je pense que tu as besoin d'un bon café...il vient de notre salle de pause pas du distributeur »

« merci »

« ça ne va pas toi... »

« non, tu connais la dernière ? Drew est jaloux de toi »

« tu peux répéter ? »

« Drew vient de me faire une scène, il pense que nous entretenons une liaison »

« ho la vache, je crois que je lui donne trop de médicaments »

« je peux supporter ses sautes d'humeur, son irritabilité, sa nouvelle hypersensibilité mais là ça va trop loin »

« il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il ne contrôle pas tout. Il n'est pas vraiment lui même »

« rassure moi, ce n'est pas permanent »

« ça je ne peux pas le dire. Il faut encore attendre. J'ai prescrit un bilan psy pour lui peut être que nous en saurons plus. Là, j'avoue que physiquement, je ne vois aucune explication à son changement de comportement. Les scans n'ont rien révélé. Je pencherais plus pour un SPT, c'est la psy qui nous le dira. Mais pour être sûre de ne rien loupé, j'ai une amie neurologue qui va passer l'examiner. »

« et en attendant, je fais quoi ? »

« tu m'embrasses... »

« très drôle »

« écoutes, je quitte le boulot plus tôt, Jules chante dans la chorale de son école, tu veux venir, on retrouvera Eric. Ca te changera les idées et Jules t'adore...et en rentrant, mon homme nous a fait son chili, une merveille... »

« mais tu ne penses qu'à manger, c'est incroyable »

« si j'ai épousé mon homme ce n'est que pour sa cuisine..et peut être d'autres choses mais ça je le garde pour moi... »

« obsédé avec ça »

« seulement avec mon mari »

« heureusement...en tout cas, je voulais te dire merci pour tout, tu me fais rire et ça fait du bien »

« tu sais, je suis ravi de notre rencontre. Dans un sens, nous nous ressemblons, et rencontrer un soldat gay et marié comme moi me fait penser que je suis moins marginal que je ne le croyais »

« c'est vrai que c'est agréable de pouvoir échanger sur nos difficultés que nous rencontrons. Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'avec Drew nous avons encore du chemin pour être aussi libéré que toi et Eric. En public, vous vous ne posez pas de question, vous vous comportez comme n'importe quel couple. Et même si nous travaillons dessus, j'avoue que nous ne sommes pas aussi libre que vous »

« sur ce point, c'est Eric qui m'a beaucoup aidé, lui s'est assumé très jeune alors que moi, je suis resté assez longtemps dans le placard. Et c'est sûrement dû aussi à notre boulot. »

« c'est sûre , bon je vais essayer de voir si Drew s'est calmé. Merci pour l'invitation mais je vais vous laissez en famille. Je vais restez avec Drew. Après tout, je lui ai dit oui pour le meilleur et le pire...et je pense que je lui en ai fait bavé lorsque j'ai eu mon accident... »

« tu es sûre ? »

« oui, et j'ai besoin de rester avec lui, nous avons été séparés assez longtemps. Et les infirmières sont soulagées quand je suis là. Il leur mène la vie dure les pauvres...avec moi, il ose peu moins. »

« tu nous rejoins pour manger ce soir ? »

« je ne sais pas...je ne suis pas d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui, je pourrais manger à l'extérieur et rentrer après. Vous pourriez enfin vous retrouvez entre vous. »

« he, tu ne nous déranges pas et si tu ne rentres pas pour manger le général en chef va me passer un savon. »

« tu exagères, Eric n'est pas un tyran quand même. J'ai eu des commandants bien pire que lui »

« je rigole...mais je risque quand même de me faire remonter les bretelles. Il t'apprécie énormément et Jules va certainement te redemander une histoire... »

« bon si c'est pour ton homme et ton fils ok, je vous rejoins pour le dîner »

Rick finit par remonter dans la chambre de Drew qu'il trouva endormi. Il s'installa confortablement et envoya des messages à leur fille et leurs amis. Brianna lui manquait énormément et il était heureux qu'elle le rejoigne samedi. Il appréhendait un peu sa réaction face au changement de Drew mais il savait aussi qu'elle serait un grand réconfort pour lui.

Une heure s'était écoulée lorsque Drew émergea de son sommeil. Il posa sur son mari un regard malheureux et fuyant...

« coucou, tu es revenu ? »

« bien sûre, je n'allais pas te laisser seul »

« tu aurais pu, j'ai été très con tout à l'heure. »

« on oublie ? »

« hum...tu sais je ne me reconnais plus... »

« ce n'est pas grave, on va trouver pourquoi tu es comme ça... »

« tu as eu Brianna aujourd'hui...j'ai hâte de la voir »

« oui, elle était en train de faire ses devoirs chez une copine et ta mère devait aller la rechercher. Elle sera là samedi. Moi aussi je suis content qu'elle vienne. Tu as toujours mal à la tête ? »

« oui, ça ne passe pas »

« j'en parlerai à Tom qu'il te donne quelque chose de plus efficace »

« tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »

« bien sûre, et malgré ce que tu penses, je t'aime. J'aime ce que j'ai avec toi, et je suis heureux d'avoir construit une famille avec toi, je n'ai aucune raison de voir ailleurs. Je t'interdit d'en douter. D'accord ? »

« d'accord, moi aussi je t'aime. Ces longs mois sans toi ont été très dures. »

« on en parlera plus tard, si tu veux, en attendant, tu me fais une place et tu peux te rendormir dans mes bras »

« tu as toujours de bonnes idées »


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Le lendemain, en arrivant à l'hôpital, Tom fut interpellé par le médecin de nuit. Il avait été appelé en urgence par les infirmières. Drew s'était plaint de violents maux de tête et en fin de nuit, il avait finit par convulser.

Tom se sentait démuni, il se rendait compte qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Il mettait tous ses espoirs dans l'examen que pratiquera le neurologue. Comme il le connaissait bien, il se permit de l'appeler afin qu'il vienne au plus vite. Il y'avait urgence.

A peine son coup de fil passé, il vit Rick arriver. Ce dernier avait ramené de quoi faire un petit déj avec son mari. Ce dernier ne mangeait pas beaucoup, donc Rick faisait en sorte de lui ramener ce qu'il aimait pour l'inciter à se nourrir correctement.

« Rick, il faut que je te parle »

Rick en voyant l'air sérieux de son ami, paniqua.

« quelque chose ne va pas avec Drew ? »

« vient dans mon bureau, je vais t'expliquer »

« je ne peux pas le voir avant ? »

« il dort, le médecin de nuit a dû le sédater . Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer »

Un fois dans le bureau, Tom expliqua la situation à Rick. Il essaya de le rassurer au maximum mais lui même ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Drew.

« écoutes, le neuro sera bientôt là. C'est une amie, j'ai servi avec elle en Irak, c'est la meilleure. »

« tu penses que ses changements de comportement, ses maux de tête et ses convulsions sont liés ? »

« pour moi oui, mais je préfère attendre l'avis du neuro. Pour gagner du temps, nous lui avons fait repasser un scan et un IRM. J'espère que ça accéléra le diagnostique »

Tom avait à peine finit sa phrase que l'on frappa à la porte. A son grand soulagement, il vit son amie arriver.

« alors besoin de moi beau gosse... »

« je suis content de te voir. Rentre...je te présente le capitaine Lincoln, le mari de mon patient, le capitaine Alister. Rick, je te présente le major Elizabeth Keen »

« enchanté, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres occasions »

« de même major »

« appelez moi Elizabeth, j'ai quitté l'armée depuis deux ans. Tom tu me fais le point ? J'ai déjà regardé les premiers scans que tu m'as envoyé, mais j'aimerai voir ce que donne l'IRM avant de me prononcer et surtout je voudrais que tu me listes le traitement que tu as administré au capitaine »

« ok...je te sors le dossier...Rick, tu peux rejoindre Drew. S'il y'a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles... »

Rick était désemparé. Il savait que Tom faisait tout son possible pour Drew mais il était effrayé. Il avait peur de perdre la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé. Drew était pour lui le centre de son univers. Toute sa vie tournait autour de lui. Et là il avait peur que tout s'écroule. Ils avaient déjà tellement subit depuis son accident. Rick avait du apprendre à accepter son corps mutilé et tout ce qui en découlait. Il avait quitté Drew plusieurs mois, pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Ils vivaient depuis une vraie vie de couple, une maison, une fille, un chien et même une belle mère à domicile...Drew avait rencontré ses parents et par la force des choses Rick avait rencontré les siens. Ils ne se cachaient plus. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient fait des pas de géants, ils risquaient de tout perdre. Rick était anéanti.

Arrivé dans la chambre de son mari, Rick découvrit un Drew particulièrement méconnaissable. Le peu de couleur, qu'il avait repris les derniers jours avait fait place à nouveau à une pâleur extrême. Son visage était crispé.

Tout en s'approchant du lit, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

« bonjour mon cœur, on m'a dit que tu avais passé une mauvaise nuit. Repose toi, pour te réveiller en forme. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas... »

Rick s'installa confortablement à côté de son mari. Il ne lâchait pas sa main. C'était sa façon à lui de lui dire de tenir bon. La matinée passa péniblement au grès des allers et venus du personnel qui venait régulièrement vérifier les constantes du patient. Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que Tom et Elizabeth firent leur apparition.

« Rick, nous avons peut être trouvé pourquoi votre mari semblait « différent » depuis son réveil. J'ai comparé les scans réalisés depuis son arrivée aux urgences et il s'avère qu'ils font apparaître une légère hémorragie au niveau du lobe temporal médian. Les convulsions confirment ce diagnostique en nous fournissant un nouveau symptôme »

« et c'est cette hémorragie qui serait la cause de son changement de comportement ? »

« oui, le lobe temporal médian gère notamment toutes nos sensations cognitives, et l'hémorragie a perturbé toutes ses sensations »

« ok d'accord mais pourquoi l'hémorragie n'a pas été détectée plus tôt ? Je ne te remets pas en cause Tom, mais j'essaye jute de comprendre »

« pas de soucis Rick, je te comprends. C'est justement parce que je sentais que je passais à côté de quelque chose que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Elizabeth »

« Tom a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Moi même, je n'ai pas vu tout de suite. Le lobe temporal médian est la partie la plus interne du cerveau et le diagnostique est très complexe. Beaucoup serait passé à côté »

« ok mais on fait quoi maintenant »

« Rick, nous allons devoir opérer, il faut endiguer l'hémorragie avant qu'elle ne fasse des dégâts irréversibles »

« attendez, vous voulez ouvrir son cerveau ? »

« oui, nous n'avons pas le choix mais rassurez vous, ce n'est pas ma première opération »

« je ne doute pas de vos compétences, Tom a chanté vos louanges, et par expérience, je sais que les médecins militaires sont très bons, mais ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas sans dangers »

« une opération n'est jamais sans risques et une opération du cerveau encore plus et il est vrai qu'il peut y avoir des effets secondaires. Nous ne pouvons rien vous garantir. Tout ce que je peux vous garantir c'est que je ferais mon maximum et surtout que c'est la seule solution. »

« Rick, Elizabeth a de l'or dans les doigts, je l'ai vu faire des miracles, mais pour ça il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Je te l'ai dit c'est la meilleure. »


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Rick faisait les cents pas dans le couloir ruminant les derniers événements. Le temps lui parut s'écouler à une vitesse anormalement lente, c'était une torture de n'avoir aucune nouvelle. Drew était en chirurgie depuis des heures et il n'avait toujours aucune information sur l'état de son mari. Tom lui avait expliqué que l'opération pouvait durer un certain temps mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette attente interminable.

Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les 5 mois de formation et au traitement qu'avait subit Drew. Il sentit alors une vague de haine et de rage l'envahir. Il avait bien l'intention de mettre à jour les pratiques plus que contre-versées des formateurs. Avec Tom, ils avaient, de manière officieuse, listé tous les stagiaires blessés admis aux urgences depuis deux ans. Ils en avaient déjà tirés quelques conclusions.

Rick espérait que rencontrer certains stagiaires l'aiderait à accumuler des preuves. Il avait réussi à convaincre certains stagiaires de lui parler. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous dans un bar de la ville loin de la base pour le lendemain. Rick pourrait ensuite mettre son plan en marche. Il allait activer son réseau afin que cessent ces comportements. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'armée, il avait rencontré des personnes qui pourraient l'aider. Il avait déjà contacté le commandant qui l'avait sélectionné pour être formateur pour avoir son opinion sur la marche à suivre. Avec l'armée, il fallait être prudent. Et surtout, il voulait prendre par surprise les deux instructeurs qui s'étaient acharnés sur Drew.

C'est en pensant à Drew qu'une vague de culpabilité le submergea. Il aurait dû convaincre Drew de ne pas s'engager dans cette formation. Il aurait dû insister sur le fait que Brianna avait besoin de son papa. Il aurait dû être égoïste et Drew ne serait pas dans un tel état aujourd'hui. En voulant, le bien de son mari, il l'avait encouragé à partir et aujourd'hui, il risquait de le perdre. La vie est parfois un véritable sacerdoce dont il est parfois difficile de sortir. Il savait que même si l'opération de Drew était un succès, la vie ne sera plus la même pour lui et son mari. Subir la haine et la violence de personnes intolérantes, laissera des traces indélébiles. Comment Drew allait-il gérer ça ? Personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Il faudra que Rick soit plus que présent et alerte aux moindres signes. Ca ne sera pas de tout repos, mais il sera là pour lui. Il lui devait bien ça.

Complètement absorbé dans ses pensées, Rick n'entendit pas la personne qui s'approchait de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, qu'il sursauta et se retourna.

« Eric, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tom m'a envoyé un message avant de rentrer en chirurgie, il m'a tout expliqué et m'a demandé de passer après l'école pour te tenir compagnie. Il m'a dit , je cite, « ne laisse pas le ranger tourner comme un lion en cage au risque qu'il explose » »

« il commence à bien me connaître... et Jules ? »

« heureux comme un pape chez papy et mamy, bon et toi comment tu vas ?»

Eric, comme seule réponse, n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules.

« tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ? »

« non, et c'est bien ça le plus dure, de ne pas savoir »

« je suppose que tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin ? Vient, on fait un petit tour à la cafet, perso j'ai besoin d'un bon café »

« mais... »

« il n'y a pas de mais capitaine, j'ai prévenu l'infirmière et s'il y'a du nouveau elle t'appelle sur ton portable »

« je crois que je n'ai pas le choix »

« comment te dire...non... »

« oui mon général »

Rick et Eric passèrent un petit moment à discuter. Rick, au fond de lui, fut heureux de l'initiative de ses amis. Il avait pu avoir une épaule sur qui s'appuyer même si ce ne fut que pour un court laps de temps. Eric, était quelqu'un de très empathique et sensible, qui arrivait facilement à décoder les gens qui l'entouraient. Rick, à son grand étonnement, s'était complètement livré. Il lui avait exprimé ses craintes et ses doutes. Il avait pu parler de ses peurs les plus profondes. Eric avait su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Il était rare pour Rick de se livrer ainsi, lui qui habituellement était si pudique et réservé.

Après deux chocolats chauds et quelques pâtisseries que Eric l'avait forcé à avaler, ils remontèrent à l'étage. Au plus profond de lui, Rick espérait que son attente prendrait bientôt fin. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir. Accompagné d'Eric et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Drew, il aperçu une silhouette connue. Il allait enfin savoir comment s'était déroulée l'opération. Tandis que Tom s'approchait, son cœur se serra en voyant l'extrême fatigue et la mine défaite de son ami.

« alors comment va t'il ? »

« vient, on va s'asseoir... »

Tom attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de son ami.

« je ne te cache pas que l'opération a été très délicate. Drew a convulsé à plusieurs reprises et son rythme cardiaque n'a cessé de faire le yoyo. Avec Elizabeth, on a finit par réussir à le stabiliser. L'hémorragie était beaucoup plus étendue que ce que nous pensions. On a réussi tout de même à réparer les dégâts. Elizabeth a fait un super boulot mais il faut rester prudent sur la suite des événements. »

« c'est à dire ? »

« comme on te l'a expliqué, une telle opération comporte toujours des risques. Il faut attendre le réveil de Drew pour que nous puissions évaluer les éventuelles séquelles. »

« donc il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire ? »

« nous avons fait un grand pas mais maintenant seul le temps nous dictera la suite. Elizabeth t'a expliqué qu'il pourrait souffrir d'amnésie, en passant par des problèmes de concentration ou des migraines. Les séquelles peuvent également se manifester par des troubles dans les sensations comme la distinction du chaud et du froid ou même l'appréhension de la douleur. »

« que du bonheur quoi... »

« je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses joies, je préfère te préparer au pire. Maintenant, il peut très bien se réveiller et n'avoir aucune séquelle. »

« voir ne pas se réveiller du tout »

Tom émut devant la détresse de son ami, lui prit la main.

« Rick, il ne faut pas voir non plus de telles extrémités même si effectivement c'est un des risques, Drew est une personne jeune dans la force de l'âge et avant cet incident en excellente santé. Il faut que tu gardes la foie. C'est essentiel. »

« je sais que tu as raison mais là je dois dire que ça commence à faire beaucoup...et imaginez, entre moi l'estropié et lui le cerveau secoué, le couple d'enfer que nous allons formé... »

« Rick... »

« t'inquiète, j'ai perdu une jambe pas mon sens de l'humour...tu crois que je peux le voir ? »

« juste 5 minutes, là il est en salle de réveil et il sera transféré d'ici deux heures en soins intensifs. Vu les frayeurs qu'il nous a faites pendant l'opération, je préfère qu'il soit surveiller de près. Normalement, tu n'as pas le droit mais vu les circonstances, je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception...mais après tu rentres avec moi et tu te reposes... »

« ok, merci pour tout à tous les deux...je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu sans votre soutien... »


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Fort Benning est une base de l'armée américaine située au sud-ouest de la ville de Colombus. C'est cette base qui abrite entre autre l'école des rangers. C'est une vraie petite ville qui vit en auto suffisance. Mais pour plus de discrétion, Rick avait donné RDV aux trois stagiaires en dehors de la ville. C'est donc après avoir passé sa journée au chevet de Drew, que Rick pris le volant pour se rendre au RDV. Cette rencontre était une des pièces du puzzle qu'il essayait de constituer. Il espérait obtenir plus de renseignements sur les méthodes employées par les formateurs afin de pouvoir mieux les dénoncer. Il devra être très subtile et psychologue, les militaires sont peu enclin à dénoncer. Ce n'est pas dans la mentalité militaire. Il était déjà très surpris que certains aient accepté de le rencontrer. Il ne devait pas gâcher cette chance.

Arrivé à destination, il pénétra dans le bar où ils devaient se retrouver. Etant le premier arrivé, il pu choisir un coin du bar à l'écart des regards. En attendant l'arrivée des trois stagiaires, il sortit sa tablette afin de consulter ses mails. Il attendait une réponse assez importante. Sa nervosité monta d'un cran lorsqu'il vit la réponse tant attendue. Cette réponse fut un véritable soulagement et lui permettait d'attaquer le RDV dans de meilleures conditions et surtout avec un argument de poids. En relevant la tête de sa tablette, il aperçu trois militaires se diriger vers lui. Et habitude militaire oblige, tous trois le saluèrent de manière très réglementaire.

Rick : « messieurs, ceci est un entretien privé, on oublie les grades. Pour ce soir, je suis Rick.. Vous, vous êtes Allan, Fred et Billy »

Fred : « c 'est exact, vous vous êtes rencardés sur nous visiblement »

Rick : « je ne vous le cache pas...venez assoyez vous... »

Billy : « et comment va le capitaine Alister ? »

Rick ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question. Afin d'être le plus efficace possible, il avait occulté temporairement Drew de ses pensées. Il devait mettre l'affectif de côté.

Rick : « il a été opéré hier et il est actuellement dans le coma »

Les trois stagiaires furent assez choqués par cette nouvelle.

Fred : « nous ne pensions pas que c'était aussi grave. Le matin de son accident, il n'a montré aucun signe. »

Rick : « il s'auto-médicamentait. Mais arrivé aux urgences, les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué une pneumonie sévère, une fracture de l'épaule, des carences assez importantes et d'autres choses moins graves. Il y'a trois jours, ils lui ont découvert en plus une hémorragie cérébrale provoquée par sa chute. »

Billy : « nous sommes navrés, il ne mérite pas ça »

Rick : « maintenant, ce que j'aimerais c'est comprendre comment il en ait arrivé là. Et, je veux la vraie version, pas la version officielle. La dureté de la formation, je la connais aussi bien que vous. Il y'a 10 ans, j'étais à votre place. Je connais son exigence et ses conditions difficiles. Je connais également mon mari. Il était tout à fait apte à subir cette formation. Pourquoi ça a dérapé ? Et, je pense que mon mari n'est pas le seul, d'après mes informations d'autres stagiaires ont été admis aux urgences dans des états pitoyables. »

Face au discours de Rick, les stagiaires furent médusés. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Finalement, le seul qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, commença à s'exprimer.

Allan : « pour être franc avec vous, lorsque nous avons appris qu'un officier participerait à la formation, nous nous sommes pas vraiment réjouis. Le capitaine a été très vite mis de côté. Encore plus lorsque nous avons appris qu'il ne logerait pas dans nos dortoirs mais dans des quartiers à part. Pour nous tous c'était un privilégié qui n'avait rien à faire là. Mais plus la formation avancait plus nous nous sommes aperçus que les formateurs ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux. Ils étaient cent fois plus exigeants. Deux l'ont très vite pris en grippe. Vous pensez deux sergents donnant des ordres à un capitaine. Et, au bout d'une semaine, les blessures ont commencé mais on nous a vite fait comprendre que si nous allions à l'infirmerie, la formation était terminée pour nous. Et le capitaine est arrivé un soir dans le dortoir avec une trousse de soin et à commencer à soigner nos blessures. C'est comme ça que nous avons appris qu'il était médecin militaire. Nous sommes tous tombés des nus. Il faisait des miracles avec le peu qu'il avait. »

Billy : « beaucoup de ceux qui sont encore en lice lui doivent leur place. Sans lui, ils n'auraient pas tenu »

Rick : « vous êtes en train de me dire, qu'ils vous ont privé de soins ? »

Fred : « c'est vous qui le dite pas nous »

Allan : « ce que je vous dis c'est pour aider le capitaine, il devrait être avec nous pendant cette dernière semaine. Il avait largement le niveau que ce soit physique ou pratique. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ses capacités physiques qu'un des deux instructeurs s'est acharné sur lui. »

Rick : « qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Allan : « lors d'un entraînement au corps à corps, le capitaine a largement pris le dessus sur lui, et je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. On a bien vu que se retrouvait maîtrisé par le capitaine, ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu. »

Rick : « en même temps, il s'attendait à quoi, Drew pratique les arts martiaux depuis très longtemps et depuis qu'il est dans l'armée, il fait des combats MMA »

Fred : « ils ont du mal lire son dossier alors, parce que le capitaine l'a maîtrisé en un rien de temps et nous nous étions ravis. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré. »

Rick : « ils se sont vengés ? »

Allan : « ils ont multiplié les inspections de chambre, les raids de nuits dans l'eau ou dans la boue. Ils nous rationnaient les peu de repas que nous faisions. »

Billy : « je me souviens d'une fois où nous n'avions quasiment rien à manger. Le capitaine m'a donné le peu qu'il avait parce que j'étais malade. De nombreuses fois, ils nous protégeaient pas seulement en nous soignant mais en réclamant plus d'eau ou plus de nourriture. Ils s'interposaient également lorsqu'ils abusaient et que nous n'en pouvions plus. A plusieurs reprises, ça lui a valu des brimades. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à nous aider.»

Rick : « il s'est comporté comme un officier doit se comporter, en protégeant les hommes de son unité. C'est ce que nous apprenons en tant qu'officier »

Fred : « mais ce qui nous a le plus révolté c'est lorsque lors d'une fouille, l'un des instructeurs a trouvé une photo de vous et votre fille. Ils avaient trouvé le point faible du capitaine, et ils s'en sont servis. »

Allan : « lors d'un rassemblement, ils ont exhibé la photo pensant que nous allions de nouveau le mettre de côté. Mais, mis à part un ou deux, savoir que le capitaine était gay n'a rien changé. Il se battait à nos côtés et à aucun moment ils nous a lâché. Malgré la compétition, il était toujours là pour aider celui qui flanchait. Il nous motivait mais après l'histoire de la photo, on a bien vu que dès qu'il était un peu trop entreprenant, ils le cassaient. Étonnamment, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il le traite de tous les noms qui le blessait le plus mais lorsqu'il parlait de votre fille. »

Billy : « le capitaine un soir nous a raconté comment elle est arrivée dans votre vie et il a ajouté qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à un cheveux de sa fille. Il savait que vous vous pourriez vous défendre mais pas elle et c'est ce qui le rendait vulnérable. »

Fred : « plusieurs d'entre nous avons entendu les propos qu'ils tenaient sur votre fille et c'est ce qui a fait sortir le capitaine de ses gonds. Il s'en est pris physiquement à un des instructeurs. C'est ce qui lui a valut un tour au mitard. »

Rick : « ce que vous me racontez ne correspond pas du tout à la formation que j'ai eu. Physiquement, c'était dure, nous ne dormions que trois heures par nuit, nous ne faisions parfois qu'un repas mais on nous respectait. Ce que vous décrivez relève plus du harcèlement. »

Billy : « si nous sommes venus ce soir c'est pour le capitaine mais nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis. Vous comptez faire quoi ? »

Rick : « ce que je veux c'est dénoncer les comportements des instructeurs. J'ai déjà tiré quelques ficelles et je vais faire intervenir des connaissances pour que ce genre d'histoire cesse. J'aime l'armée, elle fait partie de ma vie, et je ne veux pas que ce genre de comportements entache son image. Je suis fier d'être un ranger parce que c'est avant tout une philosophie, celle de l'exigence et du dépassement de soit. Ce que vous avez vécu ne correspond pas à cette philosophie. »

Allan : « par contre comme on vous l'a dit nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis. »

Rick : « rassurez vous je ne citerais pas de noms. Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Mais dans deux jours attendez vous à ce qu'il y'ait du ménage de fait. »

Billy : « que voulez vous dire ? »

Rick : « même si mon envie première est de tuer vos instructeurs, je vais utiliser une autre méthode mais qui risque de ne pas leur plaire. Vous verrez par vous mêmes. En tout cas merci d'être venu et d'avoir été franc avec moi.»

Fred : « ce we, nous sommes libérés, vous pensez que nous pouvons passer voir le capitaine ? »

Rick : « tout dépend de son état...je vous laisse mon numéro, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je vous dirais si vous pouvez le voir. Et si vous rencontrez un problème appelez moi, je ferais mon possible pour vous aider. »


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir,

un mini chapitre pour reprendre en douceur le chemin de l'écriture. Le quotidien m'ayant éloigné de ce dernier. Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent et surtout à ceux qui me laissent des messages. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions. Bonne lecture.

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Ce matin était très particulier pour Rick. Au volant de son véhicule, il essayait de chasser sa nervosité. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le rendait très nerveux. Il était peu coutumier de ce genre de méthode malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Malgré sa détermination, une petite voix lui disait de s'occuper de ses affaires. Mais à ce stade, il était déjà trop impliqué et surtout il avait impliqué d'autres personnes, faire machine arrière n'était plus possible. Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva rapidement à l'entrée de la base. Après avoir souffler un bon coup, il prit son sac et se rendit d'un pas déterminé à son RDV.

Rick : « capitaine Lincoln mon colonel »

Colonel : « repos capitaine, asseyez vous »

Rick : « merci colonel »

Colonel scrutait dans le plus grand silence le militaire assis en face de lui. Ce qui rendait Rick encore plus nerveux. Ce n'est qu'après un très long moment que le colonel Meyers rompit le silence devenu pesant.

Colonel : « capitaine, je dois dire que ce que nous allons accomplir aujourd'hui est une grande première dans ma carrière. J'ai lu attentivement votre rapport et j'ai reçu quelques coups fils parfois très haut placé pour me parler de votre affaire. Je dois être franc avec vous, même si je ne connaissais pas l'ensemble des faits, je commençais à avoir de nombreux soupçons. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je fais parti du comité de sélection des futurs rangers. Et, depuis deux ans, un certains nombres avec d'excellents états de services n'arrivaient pas à la fin de la formation. Et, je ne parle pas des nombreux blessés. Même si cette formation n'est pas sans risque, leur nombre a augmenté de façon exponentielle. Votre intervention n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes, même si je ne pensais pas que les agissements étaient aussi graves. Une chose est sûre, votre intervention va mettre un coup pied dans la fourmilière. Et je suis heureux de voir un ranger reprendre en main cette formation. Votre expérience sur le terrain et votre expérience de formateur ne peut être qu'un plus. Et quand je lis les propositions que vous avez formulées pour améliorer la formation, je suis ravi. Vous avez fait un excellent travail capitaine »

Rick : « je vous remercie colonel. Je suis fier d'être un ranger et je ne voulais pas que cette image soit ternie par des comportements inappropriés. »

Colonel : « tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas faire de cette formation une vengeance personnelle. Ce qui est arrivé à votre mari est déplorable mais n'oubliez pas que la vengeance est mauvaise conseillère. Ce qui me rassure ce sont toutes les propositions que vous avez faites afin de refondre cette formation qui était devenue obsolète. Je suppose que celle concernant la formation médicale de base vous a été inspirée par votre mari. »

Rick : « oui et non, en réalité lors d'un raid avec le SWAT, mon coéquipier a été grièvement blessé. Le médecin qui nous accompagnait, ne pouvait pas le soignait immédiatement. Il m'a fait parvenir du matériel que je n'ai pas su utiliser. Et pourtant la procédure qu'il a appliqué n'était pas très complexe. Lui même m'a dit que tout à chacun pouvait le faire. Je pense qu'inclure une formation médicale de base pourra sauver quelques vies de soldats sur le terrain. »

Colonel : « effectivement. Bon, pour parler de concret, nous avons réussi à former l'équipe que vous avez sollicité pour remplacer les actuels formateurs. Je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avait fait mais lorsque nous prononcions votre nom, ils ont tous dit oui. »

Rick : « ce sont tous des soldats avec lesquels j'ai servi et en qui j'ai une grande confiance. Comme je l'ai indiqué, je vous aide à lancer le nouveau programme mais ensuite je reprends mon rôle de formateur à San Antonio. »

Colonel : « oui, vous avez été très clair sur cette question. Votre fille est malade et vous ne souhaitez pas la laisser seule dans le cas où votre mari serait à nouveau déployé. »

Rick : « c'est exact, il doit encore un certains nombres d'année à l'armée pour compenser sa formation de médecin. »

Colonel : « je vous comprends et je peux que vous encourager à continuer de concilier vie de famille et votre carrière. Les enfants grandissent tellement vite, que la vie peut rapidement nous faire passer à côté de beaucoup de choses. Mes enfants m'ont souvent reproché d'être absent. »

Rick : « la vie peut vite basculer également, je suis bien placé pour le savoir »

Colonel : « Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus, je vous laisse retrouver votre équipe. Aujourd'hui, nous libérons les stagiaires qui viennent de terminer leur formation et nous accueillons les nouveaux. Vous allez être très occupé. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Le commandant Pierce, vous présentera aux formateurs actuels, et les convoquera par la suite pour leur annoncer leur retour dans leurs unités d'origine. »

Après le salut réglementaire, Rick quitta le bureau pour retrouver son équipe. Il les avait appelé un par un et aucun n'avait refusé la proposition de leur ancien officier. Il faisait tous parti de son ancienne unité. L'avantage était que tous savait pour Rick que ce soit sa vie privée ou que ce soit pour son accident. Aucun ne le jugerait et il pouvait leur faire entièrement confiance. Pour certains, devenir formateur était une opportunité qui leur permettait de ne plus craindre un prochain déploiement, notamment pour ceux qui avaient une famille. D'ailleurs, certains avait chaudement remercié Rick pour cela.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du nouveau programme de formation des rangers. Rick avait pris ses marques et il était ravi des résultats. Il menait une vie à cent à l'heure entre la base et l'hôpital. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne passe voir Drew. Ce dernier était sorti du coma mais restait sous surveillance. Il avait souffert de quelques séquelles résultants de son coma qui heureusement s'estompaient de jour en jour.

Ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle. Après avoir briefé son équipe pour les épreuves du lendemain, il se dépêchait de rejoindre Drew à l'hôpital. Il était d'autant plus pressé que Drew ne serait pas seul. Brianna était arrivée le matin même de San Antonio. Elle était en vacances et n'avait pas vu ses papas depuis sa dernière visite, elle aurait enfin le temps de profiter d'eux.

Une fois garé sur le parking, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de son mari. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur et au fond de lui, il espérait que bientôt il pourrait l'oublier pour retrouver son chez lui. Tout en s'approchant de la chambre, il entendit des éclats de rire s'échappaient et suivis de chut...cela le fit sourire...enfin un peu de normalité dans toute cette histoire...

Rick : « et bien je vois que l'on s'amuse bien pendant que d'autres bossent »

Brianna en se précipitant dans les bras de Rick : « papa...je suis trop contente... »

Rick : « moi aussi ma chérie, tu as fait bon voyage ? »

Brianna : « oui super »

Rick : « génial, tu me laisses dire bonjour à ton père »

Rick s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement...

Rick : « comment tu vas aujourd'hui »

Drew : « mieux que bien »

Rick « tu as meilleur mine, plus de maux de tête »

Drew : « non, plus du tout, par contre Bri n'aime pas mon nouveau look de momie »

Rick : « perso, je trouve que ça te donne un côté mystérieux »

Brianna : « il te dit ça pour te faire plaisir, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait hâte que tu enlèves tes bandages et que tes cheveux repoussent... »

Drew : « super, je me sens soutenu d'un seul coup »

Rick : « décidément on ne peut pas avoir de secrets dans cette famille »

Drew : « en parlant de secret, tu as ramené quoi pour le dîner...tu n'as rien voulu me dire mais là j'ai trop faim »

Rick : « j'aime entendre ça »

Pris dans leur discussion, la famille n'avait prêté aucune attention à la silhouette près de la porte.

Tom : « moi aussi...c'est ce genre de signe qui me conforte dans ma décision »

Rick en serrant la main de Tom : « salut, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver »

Drew : « désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais de quelle décision tu parles »

Tom : « j'étais venu vous dire que Drew pourrait sortir en fin de semaine. Avec Elizabeth, nous avons consulté les derniers examens qui sont excellents. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de saignement, côté épaule, le kiné m'a dit que tu avais repris une bonne partie de la mobilité et tes maux de tête se sont grandement estompés. La pneumonie est enraillée et tu as repris du poids même si ce n'est pas encore ça. Mais, je fais confiance à Rick pour te gaver en rentrant...donc tous les indicateurs sont au vert... »

Rick : « c'est génial...c'est une excellente nouvelle »

Drew : « j'ai du mal à réaliser. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi... »

Tom : « c'est normal... par contre, je te mets au parfum tout de suite, tu rentres pour continuer à te reposer. Interdiction de reprendre le boulot de suite... »

Rick : « ça c'est une mission pour moi... »

Tom : « rassures toi, je t'ai assuré des renforts, j'ai eu une certaine Jordan au téléphone »

Drew : « je vois que tu as tout prévu... »

Tom : « elle m'a chargé de te dire que si elle te voyait aux urgences avant la fin de ta convalescence, elle se chargerait elle même de te ramener chez toi mais pas de la façon dont tu penses...elle a ajouté que tu comprendrait le message »

Rick et Brianna éclatèrent de rire.

Drew : « message reçu...je suis téméraire mais pas fou... »

Tom : « bon, je vais vous laisser en famille »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, Tom fut interrompu par Drew.

Drew : « Tom attends, je voulais m'excuser »

Tom : « mais pourquoi ? »

Drew : « je me souviens vaguement t'avoir accuser de... »

Tom : « ho ça, il n'y a pas de mal, tu n'étais pas toi même »

Drew : « les choses sont claires maintenant, je sais que tu n'es qu'un ami. Je voulais également te remercier, toi et ton mari, pour avoir soutenu Rick...il m'a raconté tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui enfin pour nous »

Tom : « nous l'avons fait avec plaisir...et je suis content de vous avoir rencontré. Comme je l'ai dit à Rick, j'ai l'impression d'être moins marginal. Nos familles se ressemblent et ça fait un bien fou de s'en rendre compte. »

Drew : « il faudra venir nous voir à San Antonio, nous vous accueillerons à la maison. »

Tom : « ce sera avec grand plaisir, Eric et Jules seront sûrement partant. Mais ce sera pas tout de suite, Eric a encore quelques séances de chimio. »

Drew : « oui, Rick m'a dit...il en a encore beaucoup ? »

Tom : « non, mais tu connais la chanson, son immunité a été fragilisée et je préfère éviter les longs trajets. Là ça fait deux jours qu'il traîne une petite fièvre, rien de bien méchant mais je préfère le savoir à la maison. »

Drew : « je comprends... »

Brianna : « mais c'est sûre papa rentre vendredi »

Tom : « oui, oui , je te rends ton papa...pas contre, je crois que nous avons perdu Rick »

Pris dans leur discussion, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que Rick qui était assis à côté de Drew s'était endormi la tête sur le lit de son mari.

Drew : « je me demandais jusqu'à quand il allait tenir...je crois que j'ai la réponse. »

Tom : « ce n'est pas étonnant, depuis qu'il dirige la formation, il dort à peine 4H par jour. Laisse le dormir un peu, je passerais le reprendre avec Brianna pour rentrer. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit en état de reprendre le volant.»

Drew : « merci, je préfère aussi...je serait rassuré... »

Brianna : « il va râler »

Drew : « même pas peur »

Tom : « pas grave, je ferais avec...bon, je vous laisse, je passe reprendre ton mari et ta fille d'ici une heure»

Drew : « ok »

Drew pu profiter un peu plus de sa fille. Ils mangèrent et regardèrent la télé ensemble Brianna blotti dans les bras de son père, tout en évitant de faire trop de bruit pour laisser Rick se reposer. Un petit avant goût de vie de famille qui leur avait tant manqué à tous les trois.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

C'est donc une heure plus tard que Tom vint rechercher la petite famille. C'est non sans difficulté que Drew réveilla son mari profondément endormi. Une fois éveillé Rick apprécia la proposition de Tom. Il ne se sentait pas de rentrer seul au volant.

Rick : « par contre, il faut que je passe prendre quelques affaires dans ma voiture. »

Tom : « ok, le plus simple est que je t'attende ici, je suis garé sur le parking du personnel et c'est à l'opposé »

Rick : « ok, je fais au plus vite »

Tom : « ne t'endors pas dans ta voiture »

Rick : « très drôle...au pire crie un coup par la fenêtre, je suis garé juste en bas »

Rick parti aux pas de course. Mentalement, il faisait l'inventaire de ce qu'il devait prendre dans son véhicule. Le lendemain, il n'aurait pas le temps de repasser par l'hôpital avant de débuter sa journée sur la base. Il fut subitement sorti de ses pensées par des vibrations dans sa poche. Rapidement, il s'empara de son téléphone pour y voir un texto de son mari...

« pense également à prendre le dessert que tu as oublié dans la voiture, j'ai encore un petit creux... »

En le lisant, Rick afficha un sourire franc. C'était bon de revoir Drew en forme et surtout de retrouver son estomac sur pattes. Il lui avait drôlement manqué.

Rapidement, il arriva à son véhicule et commença à chercher ses clefs dans ses poches de treillis. Elles étaient bien pratiques mais leur côté profond n'aidait pas à retrouver un trousseau de clef rapidement. C'est au moment où il allait insérer la clef dans la serrure qu'il sentit une violente douleur derrière la tête qui le fit s'écrouler au sol. D'autres coups suivirent dans les côtes. Malgré la douleur, il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et surtout à réagir. Il vit deux silhouettes floues s'acharnaient sur lui. Il les entendait ricaner et entendit quelques bribes de phrase comme « tu nous a pris notre place » « les PD n'ont pas leur place chez les rangers » « tu es pire que ta femmelette d'Alister » « nous allons te mater comme on l'a maté »

Rapidement, il se mit en mode auto défense. Ses adversaires étaient coriaces mais mue par son expérience et son entraînement, il réussit à se relever afin de ne plus être à la merci de ses agresseurs. Il se battit comme un beau diable pour les repousser et les empêcher de continuer à lui faire mal. Quelques coups bien placés les énervèrent un peu plus...il ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Rick résiste autant...

Pendant ce temps, Tom et Drew discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Brianna trouve le temps long. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de voir où son père en était...et ce qu'elle vit la figea...et c'est d'une voix affolée qu'elle prononça cette phrase

Brianna : « papa est en train de se battre »

Drew : « quoi ? »

Tom plus proche de la fenêtre s'approcha. D'un geste vif, il prit le téléphone et demanda à la sécurité de le rejoindre sur le parking visiteur...Pendant ce temps, Drew s'était déjà mis debout et chercher ses chaussures...

Tom : «Drew qu'est ce que tu fais...tu restes ici tu n'es pas en état, je m'en occupe. Tu restes avec Brianna »

Drew n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Tom était parti comme une fusée pour secourir son ami.

Arrivé sur place, la sécurité sur les talons, il put constater que Rick avait maîtrisé l'un de ses agresseurs et était en train de s'occuper du deuxième. Il lui faucha les jambes et l'entraîna au sol. Rapidement, il prit le dessus et le plaqua à plat ventre sur le sol, lui pliant un bras dans le dos, coinçant l'autre avec son genou...Tom pu entendre la phrase que Rick prononçait...

Rick : « tu sais quoi, je suis peut être PD mais en ce moment c'est toi qui a la tête sur le bitume. Contrairement à toi, je sais me battre. C'est pour ça que je suis à ta place et que toi tu as été viré... »

Tom fut surpris de la rage dans la voix de Rick, lui si calme habituellement et avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, il prit sur lui d'intervenir.

Tom : « Rick laisse la sécurité s'en occuper... »

Rick prit un temps pour réagir. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de mettre une dérouillée à ce type. Mais raisonnablement, il finit par lâcher son agresseur et roula sur le côté laissant le personnel de sécurité s'occuper de lui.

L'adrénaline refluant, Rick ne se sentait plus l'énergie de se mettre debout. Il eut à peine la force de s'asseoir adossé au véhicule le plus proche. Tom s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Tom : « ça va ? »

Rick : « j'ai connu mieux »

Tom : « qui sont ces types ? Ils te voulaient quoi ? »

Rick : « ce sont les deux formateurs qui se sont acharnés sur Drew et que j'ai pris un grand plaisir d'écarter de la formation »

Tom : « donc ton agression était délibérée »

Rick : « oui et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un PD estropié se défende »

Tom : « ne parle pas comme ça...allez, la police militaire va prendre le relais et toi tu viens avec moi que je t'examine. Tu peux marcher ? »

Rick : « je crois, si tu m'aides à me relever »

Tom se releva le premier et attrapa Rick sous les épaules pour le relever. Ce dernier, une fois debout chancela légèrement. Tom du raffermir sa prise pour éviter à Rick de retomber. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil de l'hôpital. Tom dirigea Rick vers les urgences. Une fois installé dans un box, il put commencer à l'examiner. C'est à ce moment là que Drew arriva.

Rick : « mais qu'est ce que tu fais là et Bri »

Drew : « les urgences me manquent alors je suis venu faire un tour...idiot, ta question est stupide...Bri attends dans ma chambre avec une infirmière »

Tom : « et tu as de la chance, je l'ai empêché de te rejoindre dehors »

Rick : « quel est le plus idiot ? »

Tom : « à ce concours je crois que vous êtes à égalité »

Tom, sous le regard de Drew, examina Rick sous toutes les coutures. Il constata qu'il était couvert de bleus et lui prescrit une radio pour confirmer ses craintes : des côtes cassées. Il dû également lui recoudre l'arrière du crâne, là où il avait été violemment frappé en premier. Rick sous l'effet du choc peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Son état ne nécessitant pas d'hospitalisation, il décida de le ramener chez lui.

Drew eut beaucoup de difficultés à le laisser partir et ce n'est qu'après moult protestations qu'il accepta de voir les deux hommes, accompagnés de Brianna, partir. Sur le chemin, il envoya de nombreux messages à son mari. Et, ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut la certitude que ce dernier était rentré et au lit, et que Tom allait le surveiller durant la nuit qu'il cessa d'envoyer des messages. Toute la petite famille avait été choquée par les derniers événements. Et Brianna refusa de laisser son père dormir seul. C'est donc pelotonné dans les bras de son père que la jeune fille s'endormit. Rick ne demanda pas son reste et suivi sa fille dans le sommeil. Drew, seul dans sa chambre, loin de son mari eût quant à lui beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Rick peina à ouvrir les yeux, les antidouleurs refluant, les douleurs revenaient au grand galop. Ayant passé la nuit à essayer de trouver une place confortable et Tom le reveillant toutes les trois heures pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il était épuisé. Difficilement, il attrapa son portable et fut surpris de l'heure tardive. La matinée était largement entamée et il avait déjà cinq messages de Drew. A cette heure-ci, il aurait déjà dû être sur la base depuis plus de quatre heures. Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'avoir également un message de son équipe. Il prit le temps d'envoyer un message à son mari pour le rassurer sur son état et l'informer qu'il venait de se réveiller, et à son équipe pour leur assurer qu'il serait là le lendemain.

Il tendit l'oreille, et ne perçu aucun bruit et supposa qu'il était seul. Il rassembla le peu d'énergie qu'il avait et se leva pour se diriger à pas lents vers la salle de bain. Il avait un grand besoin de se rafraîchir. La veille, il s'était couché sans demander son reste, et n'avait pas eu le courage d'éffacer les stigmates de son agression. Prendre une douche ne fut pas aisé mais s'habiller lui demanda de déployer toute son ingéniosité. Avec des côtes cassées, tous ses gestes se transformaient en douleur. C'est donc après un long moment qu'il sortit de sa chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Eric emmitouflé dans un gros pull en laine.

Eric : he, tu es enfin réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ?

Rick : j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur...et toi tu n'es pas à l'école ?

Eric : et non je sèche...comme je ne suis pas en grande forme, Tom préfère que je reste au chaud...et je dois dire, que j'aurais eu du mal à gérer une classe dans mon état.

Rick : mal fichu tous les deux alors...

Eric : on peut dire ça...tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger, il est presque midi ?

Rick : laisse, je n'ai pas très faim et tu dois te reposer...je vais me débrouiller comme un grand

Eric : ça ne me dérange pas et Tom m'a laissé des consignes pour toi, tu dois manger avant de prendre les médicaments qu'il t'a préparé...il m'a dit aussi de te dire qu'il avait prévenu la base que tu serais absent aujourd'hui et a emmené Brianna pour qu'elle passe la journée avec Drew...

Rick : je vois qu'il a pensé à tout...

Eric : c'est Tom, il est comme ça...quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance

Rick : heureusement qu'il était là hier, je crois que sinon j'aurais fait une connerie

Eric : il m'a raconté...il a sentit que tu allais déraper s'il n'intervenait pas

Rick : c'est fou comment il me connait bien alors que ça fait peu de temps que nous nous connaissons

Eric : je pense que vous fonctionnez de la même façon c'est pour ça...bon aller vient on va grignoter un petit quelque chose...moi je commence à avoir faim...et au fait, Tom m'a envoyé un message pour te dire qu'il te ramène une surprise ce soir si tu restes sage aujourd'hui...

Rick : heu, tu lui a dit que je ne m'appelais pas Jules...

Eric : je ne suis que le messager...mais d'après ce que je sais, ça devrait te plaire...

Rick : je suppose que je ne peux pas en savoir plus...

Eric : non non capitaine...

Les deux hommes passèrent la journée ensemble et en profitèrent pour discuter longuement. Rick à chaque instant se disait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré le couple. C'est ce genre de rencontre que l'on fait rarement et qui fait naître une forte amitié. Rick était conscient qu'il repartirait à San Antonio mais il savait qu'il reverrait la petite famille. Il était convaincu qu'il garderait le contact.

En fin d'après midi, assomé par les antidouleurs Rick finit par s'endormir. Eric en profita pour préparer le dîner. Ce soir, il serait six à table, et ça lui permettait de s'occuper. Il avait besoin de se reposer mais commemçait aussi à s'ennuyer lui qui était si actif en temps normal.

C'est alors qu'il était en train de finaliser le repas, qu'il entendit une voiture se garer. Il se précipita dans l'allée pour prévenir les arrivants de ne pas faire trop de bruit...il avait une petite idée derrière la tête...

Rick plongeait dans un sommeil profond sentit une main le secouer gentillement. Avec beaucoup de peine, il ourvrit les yeux sur la personne penchée au dessus de lui. Un sourire large et franc se dessina sur son visage.

Rick : c'est la réalité ou je rêve encore ?

Drew : tout d'abord bonjour vous...et non tu ne rêves pas. Je suis venu m'occuper de mon mari.

Rick : comme tu l'as toujours fait...mais tu ne devais sortir que vendredi ?

Drew : changement de programme, Tom m'a proposé de sortir plus tôt.

Rick : c'est bon de te revoir en dehors de cette chambre d'hôpital

Drew : et toi comment tu vas ?

Rick : pour résumé, j'ai mal partout

Drew : tu as pris tes anti-douleurs ?

Rick : oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je dormais...ça m'assomme...

Drew : c'est normal...

Rick : tu m'aides à me relever s'il te plait ?

Drew : avant je voulais te dire, demain nous avons rendez-vous sur la base avec le colonel Meyers. Il a essayé de te joindre mais tu devais dormir. Il est passé par Tom. Il veut nous voir tous les trois demain à 9H. Il a eu vent de ton agression par la police militaire et Tom m'a dit que tes agresseurs avaient fait un tour par la case urgence. Visiblement, tu ne les as pas loupé.

Rick : je sens que je vais passé un sale quart d'heure. Il a été clair au début de la formation, je ne devais pas mélanger le perso et le pro.

Drew : he attends, tu n'as pas demandé ce qui t'est arrivé et tu n'as fait que te défendre...

Rick : tu connais la réputation de Meyers, il est loin d'être transigeant...

Drew : nous verrons bien demain. En attendant, nous allons profiter de notre soirée.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Rick n'était pas très en forme ce matin, la fatigue accumulée, l'agression et tout le travail qu'il avait accompli pour lancer la nouvelle formation des rangers, commençaient à peser sur ses épaules. Son Rdv avec le colonel Meyers l'inquiétait également. Depuis le début de sa carrière, il n'avait jamais subi de remontrances. Ses supérieurs avaient toujours été plus que satisfait de ses services. C'était la première fois, qu'il était convoqué pour un « incident ».

Tom et Drew avaient beau essayé de le rassurer, rien n'y faisait. Il avait mal dormi malgrè la présence de son mari à ses côtés. Décidement, ils n'arriveront jamais à avoir des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom. Il n'était donc pas à prendre avec des pincettes au réveil et ne voulant pas faire subir son humeur massacrante, il se renferma comme une huître et ne parlait que par onomatopée.

Le reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain n'aida pas à lui redonner le sourire. En plus des bleues qui commençaient à prendre des couleurs douteuses, il avait une mine affreuse marquée par de larges cernes. Et comme à chaque fois, depuis son accident, lorsqu'il est tendu, la tension nerveuse se répercutait dans sa jambe et son dos lui provoquant des douleurs musculaires.

Il tapa des poings, rageur, sur le rebord du lavabo. Quelle idée de se faire encore plus mal ? Il gagna ensuite la cuisine en boitant légèrement. Drew n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour savoir que sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un verre d'eau accompagné de deux cachets. Rick intérieurement remercia l'initiative bienheureuse de son mari et le tout sans lui poser aucune question. Décidement, il le connaissait bien.

Les discussions autour de la table du petit déjeuner allaient bon train. Eric s'était surpassé pour tous. Il avait préparé des œufs, des saucisses et des english muffins. Tous se régalaient, tous sauf une personne qui restait les yeux rivés sur son café. En le voyant faire, Tom, conseilla à Rick de manger un petit quelque chose surtout après avoir pris des anti douleurs. Drew a renchéri mais sans succès. Au final, il finit par céder à Eric qui lui présenta une assiette de pancakes accompagnée de fruits coupés en tranche. Ce dernier s'était donné du mal et il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un muffle.

Les trois hommes prirent la route peu après le petit déjeuner. Tom devait déposer son fils à l'école, Eric étant encore en arrêt. En échange, Brianna tiendrait compagnie à ce dernier. Pour une fois, il ne serait pas seul, ce qui le ravissait.

Dew, Rick et Tom arrivèrent devant le bâtiment abritant le bureau du colonel. Rien de très réjouissant voire même un peu triste avec tout ce béton. Rick souffla un bon coup et accompagné des deux hommes, il se présenta au sécrétariat. La secrétaire le reconnaissant, lui indiqua la porte fermée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa et attendit l'autorisation de rentrer, autorisation qui ne tarda pas. Le son de la voix du colonel indiquait que l'entretien n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Le peu de nourriture que Rick avait réussi à avaler dessinait un grand huit dans son estomac. Avant de pénétrer dans le bureau, il regarda une dernière fois son mari, afin de trouver un peu de force pour garder toute sa stature. Drew essaya de le rassurer comme il pouvait. Il connaissait toute l'importance que Rick apportait à ses fonctions et surtout toute l'énergie qui l'avait déployé pour cette formation.

Colonel Meyers : bonjour messieurs, je suis à vous dans un instant

Les trois hommes restèrent statiques durant un très long moment. Visiblement, le colonel était dans le même état d'esprit que Rick. La seule différence résidait dans le grade et le fait que le colonel pouvait faire de leur vie un enfer. Il valait mieux faire profil bas.

L'attente parut une éternité pour les trois hommes. Attente, qui finit par prendre fin, lorsque le colonel leva le nez des documents éparpillés sur son bureau. Et, à première vue, ce qu'il lisait ne le ravissait pas du tout. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Colonel Meyers : tout d'abord, content de vous revoir sur pied Capitaine Alister. Lientenant Smith, vous avez fait un sacré boulot même si sur certains points vous avez dépassé vos prérogatives...mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça. Capitaine Lincoln, je pensais avoir été clair lors de nos entretiens, vous ne deviez pas faire de cette formation une histoire personnelle. Et, si il y'a bien une chose que je déteste c'est que l'on n'écoute pas mes avertissements. Rassurez moi Capitaine, je vous avais bien avertit, non ?

Rick : oui monsieur, vous avez été bien clair.

Colonel Meyers : pourquoi alors, une plainte est arrivée sur mon bureau décrivant une agression envers deux des anciens formateurs, qui plus est, deux que vous avez accusé de comportements inapropriés vis à vis de stagiaires ?

Rick : Monsieur, puis-je parler ?

Colonel Meyers : je n'ai pas terminé...ce rapport a été complété par un rapport d'enquête mené par la police militaire. Et, je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'expliquiez quoique ce soit. Les conclusions de l'enquête sont assez claires, vous n'êtes absolument pas à l'origine de l'agression et vous n'avez fait que vous défendre. Certes vous les avez bien amochés mais les vidéos de l'hôpital montrent qu 'eux non plus ne vous ont pas fait de cadeau. J'ai donc classé sans suite la plainte du sergent Carter et Montana.

En entendant ces mots, Rick commença à ressentir un certain soulagement.

Colonel Meyers : je voulais aussi vous avertir que les videos de l'hôpital ont montré que le sergent Carter surveillait depuis plusieurs jours non seulement vos allées et venues mais également la chambre du capitaine Alister. Il a également passé la journée de votre agression à suivre les moindres gestes de votre fille. Je pense que le docteur Smith peut confirmer mes propos, puisque c'est lui qui a alerté la sécurité de l'hôpital.

Choqués et abasourdis par les propos du colonel, Drew et Rick se rertournèrent vers Tom.

Drew et Rick : pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

Tom : et vous auriez fait quoi ?

Drew : c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que Brianna se ballade seule, ne serait ce qu'aller à la cafetériat ?

Tom : oui, j'avais repéré son manège depuis quelques jours.

Colonel Meyers : maintenant ma question est : voulez-vous porter plainte contre lui ? Il sera déjà poursuivi pour agression sur un officier supérieur mais vous pouvez aussi porter plainte pour harcèlement.

Rick en regardant Drew : il faut que nous en parlions avec mon mari.

Drew acquieça. Ce genre de décision se prenait à deux. Il ne voulait pas se préciter et laisser leurs émotions dictaient leur choix.

Colonel Meyers : très bien, vous me communiquerez votre décision. Sachez toutefois que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que le sergent Carter et le sergent Montana n'aient plus aucun avenir dans l'armée. Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable. Maintenant, je voulais que nous fassions un point sur la formation. Et, je pense que le lieutenant Smith et le capitaine Alistair vont pouvoir régler mon problème. La semaine prochaine, les stagiaires entament la partie médicale et les médecins qui devaient assurer la formation ne sont plus disponibles. Certains diront que nous pourrions simplement annuler cette partie mais personnellement, je ne suis pas d'accord. Capitaine Alistair, d'après mes renseignements, l'hopital où vous travaillez, a développé, une formation à la médecine de combat, à destination des médecins militaires mais aussi des services d'urgence ?

Drew : c'est exact

Colonel Meyers : je voulais vous proposer à tous les deux d'assurer la semaine de formation.

Drew : à deux pour trente stagiaires, c'est un peu juste

Colonel Meyers : c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la liberté de contacter le responsable de la fomation, le docteur Clemens. Il nous envoi des renforts. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Drew : il faut que je réfléchisse, je devais repartir à San Antonio avec ma fille ce WE.

Colonel Meyers :


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

5 mois plus tard

Drew attendait avec impatience une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. Alors qu'il scrutait l'arrivée de tous les passagers à la recherche de la personne qu'il était venue chercher, il ne vit pas une bombe lui sauter dessus en lui hurlant dessus : « PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ». Au son de cette voix, un large sourire illumina son visage.

Drew : « ho ma chérie comme tu m'as manqué...tu as fait bon voyage ? »

Brianna : « oui oui.. »

Drew : « où sont tes grands parents ? »

Brianna : « j'étais trop pressée de te voir, et ils marchaient trop lentement alors je suis partie en avant. En plus, papy devait récupérer nos bagages. »

Drew : « Bri ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu aurais dû rester avec eux... »

Brianna : « ho mais ils ne sont pas perdus, regarde les voilà... »

En se retournant, Drew vit ses beaux parents se diriger vers eux.

Abby : « Bonjour Drew, désolée cette demoiselle nous a semé avant que nous ayons récupéré les bagages »

Drew se retourna vers Brianna et lui fit les gros yeux. Mais au fond de lui, il était heureux de l'accueil que Bri lui avait fait.

Drew : « Bonjour Abby, Bob, vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

Bob : « oui, très bon, et merci de nous avoir invité pour la cérémonie demain. C'est la première fois que nous allons assister à ce genre d'événement. Nous n'avions pas pu assister à celle de Rick lorqu'il a terminé sa formation de rangers. »

Drew : « je pense que cela fera très plaisir à Rick. Par contre, vous ne pourrez pas le voir avant la cérémonie de demain. Il n'est au courant de rien. Il ne sait même pas pour sa promotion. »

Brianna (déçue) : « je ne verrai pas papa ce soir ? »

Drew (en s'agenouillant devant sa fille) : « ma chérie, ce n'est pas possible, cette nuit il dort à la base et demain matin il reste avec l'ensemble des formateurs et ses hommes pour préparer l'exhibition. Et, puisque tu en parles, moi non plus je ne dormirai pas à l'hôtel. Il y'a un rituel de passage de grade auquel je dois participer. »

Abby : « ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons passer la soirée ensemble et nous irons manger au restaurant. »

Brianna : « oui mais je n'ai pas vu papa depuis longtemps et je pensais qu'il serait là avec Drew »

Drew : « je suis désolé ma chérie mais tu ne pourras voir Rick que demain et je te promets qu'après nous resterons collé à trois. Et le we prochain avec ton père, on te réserve une surprise. »

Brianna : « c'est promis demain soir nous serons à trois ? »

Drew : « oui ma chérie...bon, je suppose que vous êtes fatigués par le voyage ? Je vais vous conduire à votre hôtel, j'ai réservé des chambres pas très loin de la base. Pour demain, ce sera plus pratique. »

Drew n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Son programme était chargé et minuté. Une fois de retour de l'hôtel où il a eu du mal à quitter Brianna, il avait RDV avec quelques personnes et le plus discrétement possible.

Tom : « ha te voilà enfin... »

Drew : « désolé Bri a eu du mal à me laisser partir, bon tout le monde est là ? »

TC : « il était hors de question que je manque ça, c'est la première fois que je vais bizuter un futur commandant...le kiffe complet pour le capitaine que je suis »

Syd : « pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois là Callahan...le but de la manœuvre n'est pas de te venger sur Rick »

TC : « ce n'est pas mon genre, Rick c'est un pote »

Tom : « perso, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il va s'apercevoir que son mari a comploté dans son dos pour organiser son initiation »

Drew : « je ne préfére pas y penser...et je crois que le colonel n'a pas pensé à ça quand il m'a imposé de tout organiser »

Syd (explosant de rire) : « ou alors il l'a fait exprès »

Tom : « et au fait qui sera de la partie à part nous ? »

Drew : « le commandant Pierce et le colonel Meyers qui a voulu participer »

TC : « il y'a du lourd »

Drew : « bon Tom tu es allé en repérage pour savoir ce que fait Rick ? »

Tom : « oui, il est dans son bureau, il bosse sur son discours et il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes »

Drew : « il flippe comme un malade pour demain plus pour son discours que pour l'exibition »

Drew avait un peine finit sa phrase que le Colonel arriva suivit du commandant Pierce.

Colonel Meyers : « capiatine, tout est prêt ? »

Drew : « oui Monsieur, tout le monde est là... »

Commandant Pierce : « vous nous briefez sur le déroulement ? »

Drew tout en sortant une carte commença à expliquer le déroulement de la nuit et le rôle de chacun.

« pour commencer, le capitaine Callahan, le lieutenant Smith et le commandant Pierce sont chargés « d'enlever » le capitaine Lincoln »

TC : « who ! pourquoi monsieur muscles tu ne t'en charges pas ? »

Drew : « parce que Rick va me reconnaître, il connait ma façon de me battre, nous nous sommes assez entrainés ensemble. Le but de la manœuvre est de le surprendre. »

TC (explosant de rire) : « ça sent le divorce cette histoire »

Sydney donna un grand coup dans le bras de TC.

TC : « OK je me tais »

Colonel Meyers : « décidément Callahan vous n'avez pas perdu votre grande bouche »

Drew : « je continue, TC et Tom votre mission est de ramener Rick au camion qui vous attendra derrière les barraquements. Syd sera au volant. Le but du jeu est de parler le moins possible, pour qu'il ne vous reconnaisse pas. D'où le port des cagoules...donc TC tu te tais et tu évites de raconter tes blagues. Pendant ce temps, le colonel, le commandant et moi nous préparons tout sur place. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Il est 21h00...RDV dans 1h... Encore une chose, inutile de vous rappelez de faire attention à sa jambe»

TC : « c'est le mari ou le capitaine qui parle ? »

Drew : « non le médecin, je n'ai pas envie de le rafistoler avant l'exhibition de demain »

TC : « compris chef »


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Le lendemain matin

Sergent Garcia vit passer devant lui son capitaine, avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Son uniforme était dans un sale état et il était couvert de substances indéfinissables.

Garcia : « heu capitaine qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Il paraît que des hommes en noirs t'ont emmené hier soir. Mais nous avons eu ordre de ne pas nous en occuper»

Rick : « tu poseras la question à mon traitre de mari et à ce que je croyais être des amis...tu peux te charger de vérifier le matériel pour l'exhibition. Là, je vais essayer de dormir deux heures et surtout prendre une douche »

Garcia : « tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos ? »

Rick : « ha non pas toi aussi »

Rick poursuivi son chemin avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il se retourna et s'approcha très très près de Garcia. Assez près pour que ce dernier ressente la menace...

Rick : « ne me dit pas que tu étais toi aussi au courant ! »

Garcia (se retenant d'éclater de rire et feignant l'ignorance) : « au courant de quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

Rick : « tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas le temps... »

Garcia, tout en regardant Rick se diriger vers sa chambre, se retenait d'éclater de rire. Bien entendu, il était au courant. Drew et Tom lui avaient tout expliqué, lui indiquant qu'il serait seul maître à bord une partie de la nuit. Et surtout qu'il ne devait pas s'affoller s'il ne voyait plus Rick. Un enlèvement sur une base militaire au nez de tous, ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Des complices ont été nécessaires. Mais surtout le sergent avait été heureux d'apprendre que son capitaine allait être promu commandant. Il l'avait mérité. Rick était apprécié de tous. Il est stricte, rigoureux mais aussi humain. Il connaissait son travail et tous le respecter. Cette promotion n'était que le fruit de son travail et de son acharnement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Garcia croisa Drew qui avait déjà revêtu son uniforme d'honneur.

Garcia : « capitaine, alors comment ça s'est passé cette nuit ? »

Drew : « je pense que je suis célibataire à cette heure ci »

Garcia : « j'ai croisé Rick qui rentrait tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur...il a même prononcé le mots traître pour vous »

Drew : « je me doute...il est dans sa chambre, je suis venu lui apporter son uniforme d'honneur »

Garcia : « il est parti prendre une douche et après il est parti dormir un peu. J'allais le réveiller mais comme vous êtes là, je vous laisse le plaisir de le faire. Je réunis les stagiares et nous l'attendons en salle de débrief pour la distribution du matériel et les dernières instructions»

Drew : « ok je lui dirais de vous rejoindre...»

Drew se dirigea vers la chambre de son mari. Sur son passage, il croisa des stagiaires qui le saluèrent. Arrivé à la porte, il rentra doucement sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha de la silhouette qu'il apercevait dans la pénombre. Gentillement, il secoua son mari pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Rick : « jour...capitaine »

Drew : « bonjour commandant Lincoln »

Rick : « tu sais que c'est au péril de ta vie que tu as pénétré dans ma chambre après ce que j'ai subit cette nuit »

Drew : « j'aime le risque »

Drew eut à peine le temps de réagir que Rick l'avait aggripé par le col, l'attirant à lui. D'un mouvement savement exécuté Rick roula de manière à ce que Drew se retrouve en dessous de lui les mains bloqués au dessus de sa tête.

Rick : « on fait moins le malin capitaine »

Drew : « j'abdique, je suis votre prisonnier commandant »

Rick : « dommage que je n'ai pas le temps pour vous affliger votre châtiment, nous en reparlerons plus tard »

Drew : « en attendant, Garcia a réuni les stagiaires dans la salle de débrief. Il t'y attends. »

Rick libéra son mari après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres. Il se releva et commença à s'habiller. Drew l'observa.

Drew : « ton discours est prêt ?»

Rick : « oui, je pense...mais je n'ai pas pu le retravailler. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi ? »

Drew : « moi pas du tout »

Rick : « tu n'es absolument pas convaincant »

Drew : « ta jambe ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? »

Rick : « ça va elle va tenir »

Drew : « tu as pris tes anti douleurs ? »

Rick : « oui tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiéte pas. Au fait, Brianna a fait bon voyage ? Tu ne lui a pas dit pour la surprise ? »

Drew : « oui et non je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle aurait une surprise mais elle ne sait pas quoi. Elle était déçue de ne pas te voir hier. »

Rick : « oui moi aussi...j'ai hâte de la revoir. Bon voilà je suis prêt. Je file au débrief »

Drew : « on se voit tout à l'heure sur l'estrade pour ton discours ? »

Rick : « oui, tu seras avec le reste des formateurs, Jordane et Scott seront là aussi...je ne parle pas de TC puisque cette nuit je l'ai disons croisé »

Drew : « ha bon... »

Rick : « au fait, j'allais oublié...tu es drôlement sexy dans ton uniforme d'apparat, j'en oublierai presque ta trahison de cette nuit »

Rick ne laissa pas Drew répondre, qu'il partit rejoindre son équipe.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

 _« La Ranger school vise à former des soldats d'élite, très résistants physiquement et moralement, capables de diriger des hommes - et des femmes - dans les conditions les plus difficiles. La formation est extrêmement exigeante. Les élèves font à peu près 20 heures d'entraînement par jour, avec deux repas par jour ou moins et une moyenne de 3 heures et demie de sommeil. La formation comprend entre autre des épreuves de natation, une marche de près de 20 km, un parcours du combattant, du parachutisme, de l'alpinisme, du combat rapproché et de la navigation. Les stagiaires portent en général 29 à 41 kilos d'équipement, et font environ 320 kilomètres de patrouilles pendant la formation, qui les emmène notamment dans les montagnes de Géorgie, ou dans les marais de Floride. Telles sont les conditions dans lesquelles ont évolué les stagiaires. Aujourd'hui, les hommes et les femmes que nous mettons à l'honneur, peuvent être fiers d'être arrivés au bout de cette formation. Mais être ranger c'est plus que faire preuve d'une condition physique hors norme c'est aussi faire partie d'une famille et adhérer à une philosophie de vie. Etre rangers c'est avant tout s'entraider dans n'importe quelle condition. C'est également se montrer irréprochable dans la vie militaire mais aussi civile. Etre Ranger c'est penser « autre » avant de penser « soi ». Les nouveaux diplômés ont fait preuve de toutes ses qualités pour pouvoir aujourd'hui arborer fièrement sur leurs uniformes l'écusson pour lequel ils se sont tous battus. Il y'a à peine 10 ans j'étais à votre place et je me souviens encore de ma remise de diplôme. Soyez fier et n'oubliez pas les sacrifices que vous avez fait ici et servez vous en comme leit motiv quoiqu'il arrive. Bon, je pense que vous avez vu assez ma tête et que vous êtes impatients de retrouver vos familles...je vous déclare libre à partir de maintenant... »_

Rick avait à peine prononcer ces mots que les stagiaires coururent à la recherche de leur famille. Famille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Les retrouvailles entre les stagiaires et leur famille provoqua un brouhaha qui contrastait avec le sérieux et la rigueur de la cérémonie de remise de diplôme. Rick revit sa propre cérémonie. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas son mari approché.

Drew : ton discours était parfait

Rick : merci

Drew : j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, histoire de me faire pardonner de cette nuit

Rick : elle a intérêt à être méga ta surprise

Drew : tu me diras après...regarde par là...

Rick regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son mari. Son visage exprima une grande surprise quand il vit sa fille accompagnée de ses grands parents. Rapidement, une petite fille blonde se mit à courir dans sa direction pour se jeter sans ménagement dans ses bras.

Brianna : PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rick : ho comme tu m'as manqué princesse

Brianna : toi aussi papa

Le père et la fille se firent un câlin jusqu'à ce que deux personnes s'approchèrent plus près. Rick posa sa fille pour embrasser ses parents.

Rick : papa, maman, c'est une très bonne surprise.

Bob : fiston, nous sommes impressionnés

Abby : fiers, nous sommes très fiers de toi

Rick regarda vers son mari et mima un « merci ». Il arborait un grand sourire franc. Les derniers mois n'avaient pas été très faciles et ces petits moments de bonheur permettaient de les effacer un peu.

Bob : par contre la prochaine fois préviens moi que tu as l'intention de sauter d'un hélicoptère au bout d'une corde. Ta mère a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle s'est aperçut que c'était toi.

Rick : en tant qu'officier, c'est mon rôle de sauter le premier...

Abby : heureusement, que tu n'as pas fait la grande tyrolienne au dessus de l'eau

Rick (en se grattant la tête) : heu, en fait maman, si je l'ai fait aussi. Tu n'as pas dû me voir mais je faisais partie de la deuxième équipe

Abby : parlons de quelque chose de moins dangereux. Tu nous montre ton écusson de commandant ?

Rick montra fièrement son écusson. Sa fille était également très fière et regarder son papa comme un héros. La réunion de famille fut interrompu par le colonel Meyers.

Colonel Meyers : commandant, bravo pour cette organisation. L'exhibition était très ambitieuse mais c'était un bon aperçu du talent de vos stagiaires.

Rick : merci monsieur

Colonel Meyers : vous avez fait un travail incroyable et cette formation a vraiment pris un nouveau tournant. D'ailleurs, j'attends votre rapport que je transmettrai en haut lieu.

Rick : je vous le ferai parvenir dans les meilleurs délais.

Colonel Mayers : avant, profitez de votre famille. Vous l'avez bien mérité. Je voulais également vous informer ainsi qu'au capitaine Alister que votre plainte a bien été enregistrée. Les sergents Montana et Carter vont passer en cours martiale. Ils risquent la radiation de l'armée. Mais, ils seront également jugés par un tribunal civil et là ils encourent une peine de prison.

Rick et Drew : merci monsieur

Colonel Meyers en se tournant vers Brianna : alors c'est pour cette jolie demoiselle que vous allez nous laisser

Rick : monsieur, je vous présente notre fille Brianna

Colonel Meyers : je vous comprends. Vous avez un avenir très prometteur mais si vous arrivez à ménager votre famille, vous prenez une bonne décision. En tout cas, jeune demoiselle, vous avez deux papas très courageux...

Brianna : et supers protecteurs...

Drew : Bri...

Le colonel éclata de rire...

Colonel Meyers : je ne sais pas à qui elle ressemble le plus mais elle a du répondant. C'est bien. Bon, je vous laisse en famille. Encore bravo messieurs.

Le colonel commença à repartir puis se ravisa et se retourna vers Rick.

Colonel Meyers : commandant, j'allais oublié, il ne faut pas en vouloir à votre mari pour cette nuit, il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Le colonel ne laissa pas Rick répondre et repartit.

Abby : de quoi il parlait ?

Rick : demande à mon traitre de mari

Drew : tu m'en veux toujours alors ?

Rick : on en reparlera...

Brianna : en fait mamy, papa a organisé le « bizutage de papa » cette nuit

Drew : comment tu sais ça, toi

Brianna : TC est une vraie comère...et apparemment, il s'est bien amusé en y repensant, il était mort de rire...

Rick : on passe sur le sujet...

Bob : par contre le colonel a mentionné une plainte. Il parlait de quoi ?

Rick : je vous en parlerais plus tard...ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment et puis je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai faim

Drew : j'ai réservé une table dans un resto de la ville, tu vas pouvoir manger tout ce que tu veux...je pari que depuis une semaine tu ne manges pas beaucoup

Rick : tu me connais bien...


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

La vie avait repris son cours. Rick avait repris sa place dans son unité d'intervention et Drew celle de chef des internes au SAM. Brianna avait retrouvé ses deux papas au quotidien et Lilie, la maman de Drew, squattait toujours le bureau de la petite famille.

Les deux hommes ont vite été happé par le tourbillon du quotidien et le temps passé, rien que tous les deux, était quasiment inexistant. Parfois même, il ne faisait que se croiser.

En ce premier matin du WE la petite maison familiale était bien calme. Lilie était partie le WE chez des amis et Brianna avait été invitée chez une de ses amies pour une pyjama party. Rick venait de la conduire.

En pénétrant dans la maison, il fut surpris du calme ambiant. Celà faisait un très long moment qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel calme. Il était décidé à en profiter. Au programme pour ce WE, repos, détente et surtout profiter de son mari. Il regarda brièvement sa montre qui indiqua 10h du matin. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un café. Souhaitant profiter un maximum, il décida de profiter des premiers rayons du soleil matinal et s'installa sur la terrasse. Tout en buvant son café, il repensa à leur installation dans leur maison. Ils avaient volontairement choisi un pavillon avec un grand jardin avec des arbres leur permettant d'avoir un peu d'ombre. En regardant au fond du jardin, on pouvait y apercevoir une balançoire que les anciens propriétaires leur avaient laissé. A ce moment là, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'ils viveraient à trois dans cette maison, enfin à quatre, si on rajoute belle maman. Celà le fit sourire...que de chemin parcouru depuis quatre ans. Il y'a eu des moments inoubliable qui marqueront à jamais leur couple, des bons mais aussi des moins bons...en ce moment, ils étaient dans une phase disons positive. Pas de soucis particulier...même si Rick continuait à s'inquiéter pour Drew. Il restait à l'affût du moindre signe que ce soit dans son comportement ou physique. Une migraine et il déclenchait le plan orsec. Il fût soudain pris de frissons en revoyant Drew sur son lit d'hôpital. Il comprenait mieux maintenant l'attitude de son mari lorsque lui même avait été bléssé et opéré. Tout comme Drew avait fait avec lui, il voulait protéger son mari, il voulait être aux petits soins et faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. A l'époque, il avait vivement critiqué cette attitude mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait le comportement du médecin.

Envahi par ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il se décida à aller réveiller son mari. Ils allaient profiter de leur premier WE rien que tous les deux. Celà faisait des lustres que ce n'était pas arrivé. Entre leur travail respectif et leurs horaires atypiques, Brianna et tout simplement leur vie quotidienne, ils bénéficaient de peu de temps ensemble rien que pour leur couple. Il entends encore les paroles de sa mère résonnaient à ses oreilles, vous n'êtes pas que des militaires et des papas, mais aussi un couple.

Une fois passé par la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier, il se dirigea vers le coin nuit. Une fois arrivé à la chambre, il ouvrit délicatement la porte. Il ne pu résister à l'envie d'admirer son mari dormir. Dans la pénombre, il observait celui qui avait fait chavirer son cœur il y'a plus de 10 ans maintenant. Il sourit en voyant que Drew avait attrapé son oreiller pour le serrer contre lui. Il était dans son sommeil comme dans la vie...introverti et discret. Même en l'absence de Rick, il dormait recroquevillé de son côté sans empiéter sur celui de son compagnon. A pas de loup, il s'avança vers la silhouette inerte. Il se pencha et déposa des baisers tout en douceur sur le visage de son mari, sa main caressant délicatement son flanc. C'est donc tout en douceur que Drew ouvrit les yeux.

Drew : jour...

Rick : bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

Drew : ça va mais un réveil comme celui là j'en veux tous les jours...

Rick : à votre service capitaine...

Drew : quelle heure est-il ?

Rick : 12H, je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'avais envie de t'emmener manger à l'extérieur, profiter de n'être que tous les deux.

Drew : c'est une excellennte idée commandant

Drew avait à peine prononcer ses mots, qu'il agrippa Rick pour l'attirer à lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Rick : si tu commences comme ça je ne suis pas sûre que nous sortions de cette chambre de sitôt...

Drew : nous avons tout le temps pour aller manger un morceau en attendant j'ai faim d'autre chose...

Après tout, le restaurant pouvait attendre...

Quelques heures plus tard, assis à une terrasse, les deux hommes profitaient du soleil devant un bon repas. Ils prenaient leur temps. Leur quotidien était rythmé par un chronomètre mais là ils se laissaient aller au grè de leurs envies et prenaient leur temps pour savourer chaque instant.

Rick : j'ai eu des nouvelles de Tom et d'Eric, cette semaine.

Drew : ils vont bien ?

Rick : oui, Tom est soulagé, Eric a terminé sa chimio et d'après ses examens, il est en rémission

Drew : c'est génial

Rick : du coup, ils réfléchissent pour venir nous voir

Drew : je serais ravie de les revoir...on leur doit beaucoup

Rick : c'est certain...et avec Tom, je m'entends très bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un avec qui j'ai autant d'affinité

Drew : je vais finir par être jaloux

Rick : tu ne vas pas recommencer

Drew (en rigolant) : je te taquine...si j'étais jaloux de tous les hommes que tu approches je n'ai pas terminé. Tu travailles dans un milieu quasi masculin..

Rick : en tout cas , ta crise à l'hopital ne m'a pas fait rire

Drew : je m'en souviens à peine

Rick : tu ne te rappelles vraiment de riende ton réveil ?

Drew : j'ai des images mais c'est très flou et honnêtement, j'ai envie d'oublier cette période

Rick : depuis ta sortie de l'hopital, nous en avons jamais parlé mais comment tu vis le fait de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout de ta formation. C'était ton rêve d'être rangers.

Drew : disons, que mes priorités ont changé. Avec du recul, je me dis que j'ai fait une erreur d'y aller. Maintenant, ce que je souhaite c'est terminer mon internat, et trouver un poste de titulaire. Je dois encore au moins cinq an à l'armée. Je sais que je risque de nouveau d'être déployer et là je n'aurais pas le choix mais je ne réempilerai pas comme je l'avais dit. Je veux profiter de mon mari et de ma fille.

Rick : j'avoue que j'ai eu peur que tu vives ça comme un échec

Drew : au début oui mais le temps passant je me rends compte que ce n'est pas moi qui ait échoué mais ces abrutis.

Rick : tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'ils t'ont fait vivre réellement

Drew : non parce que je veux oublier. Peut être un jour mais pour l'instant je préfère garder ça pour moi.

Rick (en attrapant la main de son mari) : tu sais que je serais là ce jour là

Drew : merci d'être là pour moi

Rick : c'est ça être un couple, être là pour l'autre dans les bons comme les mauvais moments

Drew : en parlant de bon moment, j'ai revu Nina cette semaine à l'hôpital et nous avons pris un café ensemble.

Rick : elle va bien ?

Drew : oui toujours débordée mais ça va. Elle a demandé des nouvelles de Bri.

Rick : on devrait l'inviter à dîner un soir. Sans elle Brianna serait repartie dans le système et nous ne serions pas papa aujourd'hui.

Drew : c'est déjà fait, j'aimerais en profiter pour lui parler de notre projet.

Rick (surpris) : quel projet ?

Drew : je t'ai fait une promesse avant de partir, non ?

Rick : tu...tu veux dire que tu aimerais adopter un autre enfant ?

Drew : oui, car je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je ne serais jamais enceinte

Rick : tu es con quand tu t'y mets...mais tu es sûre, tu le veux vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir

Drew : non, j'en ai réellement envie. Il est temps d'agrandir notre famille et de donner un frère et une sœur à Brianna.

 **FIN**


End file.
